DEADLY LOVE
by catfish81
Summary: Prosper Heavenly Jones. She was a regular girl, and in one night her life was changed. Forever. And then there's Royal Christian Brown. The most feared man in the Mid-West . Will his hard demeanor allow him to love? Can it be beautiful or will it be deadly? An Original Chris Brown Fanfiction Author: ME
1. Pro

It's_ just a party Prosper; your first one. It's not a big deal. Shake it off._

I couldn't help but feel like something was wrong.

_Maybe it's just nerves..besides, Paul will be there. Think of it as preparing yourself for college. I can't just stay in my dorm all day. I gotta get my partying groove on. Ok I'm lame. _

_What if I-_

"Prosper you ready?" asked my brother Paul.

"Yeah."

"You look great."

"Thanks."

**_It's just nerves Prosper, shake it off._**

**_—_**

_Sitting in my dark office with a blunt preparing myself for what's about to go down. I should be used to this but one little mistake can blow everything. _

_There was a knock on the door and I yelled for whoever it was to come in. It was one of my new guys Cam who came in. He nodded is head and approached my desk._

_He looked at me waiting for me to say something. _"Speak", _I replied. _

"Ty s-said were you ready?", he studdered as he trembled in fear. I took one last puff of my joint and stood up. I made my way over to him and back handed the side of his face.

_He fell to the floor and looked up at me as he held his face._ "Rule number one, show NO fear. Now get yo ass up and tell everyone to head to the trucks."

"Yes Sir.", he said and got up heading for the door. _Weak niggas, that's that shit I don't like. They can't be weak especially for what's going down tonight. _

_Some people's lives are about to be changed. __**Forever.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Prosper**

My nerves were shaking left and right as I finished preparing myself for this party I was attending. I kept it simple since it was my first one. I wore blue jeans, a white baby t-shirt, and some black red bottoms with gold accessories.

I was curling my hair and almost burned myself because of my nerves. I'm not your typical party girl type. Most of the time I stay at home and read or go to museums. After graduating from high school last week I thought it was time for me to branch out and start seeing the adventurous side of life.

As I applied my lip gloss I heard a knock on my bathroom door and I told whoever it was to come in.

"Prosper…hey you ready?", my brother Paul asked peeking his head through the door. "Yeah just about I said.", my voice tight.

"You need to relax and you look nice enough so hurry up so we can go.", he said with a smile and walked out.

I poofed my hair up a bit and checked myself out in the mirror then left my bathroom and headed downstairs.

Paul was sitting on the couch texting when I walked in. I guess he didn't notice me because he jumped when I spoke.

"Paul I don't know. I have a bad feeling about tonight. Can I just stay?", I asked making a face. He smacked his lips and gave me a stale face.

"Pros you need to get out and have fun. You always stuck in the house it's good for you to get out. Even Ma and Pa said so, now if they said you need to go to this party then most def you know you need to go."

I rolled my eyes and giggled. "Haha. Where are they anyway?", I asked unlocking my phone. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I think to a movie. They told us to have fun though." he said with a reassuring smile. I took a deep breath and grabbed my purse.

"Alright let's get this over with before I decide to stay.", I said with a smirk. Paul just laughed and we headed out the door getting in his car.

As soon as we stepped on the ground of the big warehouse people were falling around drunk, dancing outside, and acting straight fools. I wonder how it is inside.

We got inside and Paul was already taking off to join the festivities. I pulled him back wondering where he was going.

"You leaving me?", I asked him. He sighed and looked me in my eyes. "P we came here to have fun and I can't do that with you stuck on me and neither can you. Go and mingle and dance we'll catch up later.", he said and walked off with a wave.

I joined in and as soon as I got mixed in the crowd I was being felt on left anf right. I felt uncomfortable to the max but I tried to be a big girl.

I found a seat on a couch and I just bobbed my head to the music. I felt the couch shift and I turned and saw this light skinned guy with A LOT of tattoos and big lips sat next to me.

He looked at me and I turned my head so he wouldn't see me staring. I felt the couch shift more and I turn and see him sitting closer to me than before.

"You know you lookin good ma.", he said in my ear making me blush and look down. I've NEVER been this close to a guy or had this much attention on me before and it was makin me nervous.

He lifted my chin up and looked me in my eye. "Nothin to be nervous about ma. But say uh you wanna dance?", he said licking his lips making my stomach do butterflies.

"Um y-yeah", I said stuttering. and I got up and took his hand and he led me to the dance floor. Tonight may not be that bad after all.

**Royal **

Me and my guys were flooding this place and I was ready to get shit over with. I sat in the VIP section as I watched my guys assigned to each victim make their move.

"Yo Ro what up man?", I turn and look and see one of my partners standing there. "What up man.", I nodded my head and turned to face him.

"So is everything going as planned with yours?", I asked him. "Yeah she seem to be loosening up. Yall ready to follow through?", he asked me.

I took one hit of my blunt and a smirk crept on my lips. "Yeah man…tell them to get the party crackin NOW.", I said lowly. He walked away with a smile and did what was told. It's time to change lives.

**Prosper**

Me and this guy danced for about 3 songs and I was feelin him. He was skinny but he could work his hips. His touch sent sparks through my body and I was out of it.

"Aye ma you wanna go get a drink?", he asked in my ear. I turned around and nodded and he grabbed my hand and we made our way through the crowd. I was having so much fun that I completely forgot and Paul when I saw him dancin on some other chick.

I smirked as Big Lips led me through the crowd. We turned down and hall way and it had little people in it except for three other couples who were walking down it as well. It started getting darker and I was beginning to get nervous.

"Umm are we going to get drinks.", I asked. He licked his lips and nodded his head. "Yeah ma we gotta go through this door.", he said and held my hand tighter. We made a left and went through a door and it led outside.

The other couples that were walking next to us went through the door with us. I saw two big black trucks and my body went tense.

I looked around and saw guys in all black coming towards me and the other three girls and we were being picked up and dragged towards the trucks.

"Wait! No! No! Put me down! HELP! PAUL PAUL!", I screamed as they dragged me and the other girls screamed too and I instantly knew I was set up by Big lips.

"Please don't I'll do anything!", I pleaded and tried to get out of the big guys grip. I saw Big Lips on the side smirking and he hopped into the front seat. I fought and struggled with all my might until I felt something being put over my face and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 2

**Prosper**

I felt my body being pulled but I was hardly awake to comprehend what was going on. I slowly opened my eyes to reveal nothing but darkness and I suddenly remembered what happened.

My body was being thrown over someone's shoulder and I started to jerk trying to free myself the best way I knew how. Then I was dropped on the ground and the bag was ripped off of my head.

The light was too strong and my eyes were low trying to adjust. I was in a room with red floors and walls and I saw the other three girls who were at the club.

One had curly blonde hair and blue eyes, the other girl looked Asian, and then there was girl about my complexion with a bun.

I saw all of the guys who were at the club and Big Lips on the side as everyone filed in. I instantly panicked in fear not knowing if I was about to see my last day.

Tears filled my eyes and I felt as if I was having a nervous breakdown and my breathing got harsh. "Aye what the fuck is wrong with her?", one of the guys asked in a deep tone. He was tall, caramel, and had a lot of tattoos.

His voice made it even more worse and the tears fell harder. "Aye bitch quit with the crying shit!", he yelled at me and grabbed me by my hair making me shriek.

"Aye Wiz put her down!", Big Lips said. The guy turned and looked at him with confusion. "What you mean leave her alone nigga? She just like the rest of these bitches and is about to be showed the business.", he said and licked his lips at me with an evil smirk.

He made my skin crawl and I shuddered. "Cause man.", he started but then hesitated. "Just leave her alone and get the rest of these hoes what they were brought here for.

Wiz dropped me and him and the guys grabbed the rest of the girls who were a few feet away from me. "No! No! Please!", the Asian looking girl pleaded.

"Shut the fuck up and stand up straight, all you hoes do it!", a skinny dark skinned guy ordered. They all trembled with fear but did as they were told. I felt eyes on me and slowly turned to see Big Lips looking at me but he quickly turned his head when he caught my gaze.

_Bitch ass. _

"Now all of you strip…except for her.", Big Lips said pointing to me. The girls gasped and anger grew on his face. "Dammit I said NOW!", he roared.

They all did as they were told and stripped down until they were in their birthday suits. I felt disgusted just to watch this. I just wanted to go home and the more I thought of it the more I cried silently to myself.

"Now put these on.", a light skinned one with a blunt said. He handed them a bra and panty set which looked to be from Victoria Secret.

All the guys had a look of lust in their eyes as the girls got dressed. "Now you with bun…come here baby girl.", the light skinned one said.

She made her way over to him with tears in her eyes. He grabbed the back of her head and forcefully kissed her and gripped her ass while doing it.

I could tell just by her body language that she didn't want it but she had no other choic…_we had no other choice. _

After he slobbed her down he did the other the same and looked at me and bit his lip. "What's your name baby.", he said while looking me up and down. "P-prosper.", I replied fear evident in my voice.

He nodded his head with a sly smirk. "We got a special treat for you baby.", he said licking his lips again.

I gulped hard not knowing what to do until I heard a loud thump and I turned and saw one of the doors raising up. I looked away not knowing what to expect to come through.

"Where she at Ty?', I heard a deep husky voice ask and Big Lips answered who I guess was the guy named Ty. He looked over at me and pointed.

"Right here Ro.", he replied. I stood there with my head down as I heard heavy footsteps approaching me. I then felt a presence behind me and I instantly became tense.

Then the presence moved from behind me and I saw a shadow standing in front of me but I refused to look up. "Look at me.", the deep voice said. I guess I took to long to raise my head because he commanded again.

"LOOK AT ME!", the voice roared and my head shot up and my eyes filled with tears as I locked eyes with the most beautiful human being I've probably ever seen.

He had deep beautiful brown eyes, nice full eye brows, high cheek bones, thick full lips and a facial structure that was made by God himself. He was light skinned and had tattoos going up and down his arms.

I shook with fear as he stepped closer getting in my face. "Tell me ya name baby girl.", he said with his eyes hard. "Prosper.", I said only a little above a whisper.

He stared into my eyes and I was unable to keep contact. I dropped my head out of fear. The other guys in here looked scary but he was on a whole other level.

His body was tense but he was built by the gods. He had nice arms muscles and the veins in his neck were popping out a bit. He took my chin by my head and lifted it.

I looked up and his jaw was clenched and his lips got closer and closer to mine. "You scared of me ma?", he asked looking in my eyes. I nodded my head yes and the tears fell harder.

The heat off of his body had me in confusion. I was terrified yet turned on at the same time. He stepped back and gave me a hard look and turned to walk away.

"Take her to her room. But leave the others I wanna have a little talk with them.", he said with a smirk. And headed to the direction of the other girls.

I don't know what the fuck was going on but I needed to know fast. Ty came to me and took me by my arm and lead me to another door. I looked over my shoulder as the Asian girl had tears coming down her face as Ro put his hands in her underwear and sucked on her neck.

The door closed behind us and we stepped into an elevator. The ride was silent and I didn't dare look into the direction of Ty. We got off on the 3rd floor and the floor was totally different from downstairs.

It had marble floors and a white ceiling with chandeliers. Ty turned left and led me down a long hallway with different art pictures.

He then stopped and unlocked a door with a password and opened it. I was in awe. It was an all white room with hardwood floors and a bed that I just wanted to dive in. Though there were bars on the windows so I knew escaping was out of the question.

"Aight in the bathroom there are some clothes you can wear and some hygiene products.", he said as he stood by the door. "Can I please go home?", I asked almost pleading.

He shook his head and had hard eyes. "Please! I swear I'll do anything!", I said as tears swelled my eyes. He shook his head again and his eyes got more soft.

"Why not.", I asked my voice trembeling. He was about to answer but walked out the room closing the door behind him. I rushed to the door trying to open it but the knob was locked.

I fell to the floor and cried until I drifted into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Prosper**

I was so paranoid. I didn't know where I was, who I was with, and most importantly, **WHY **I was here. This is exactly what I was feeling. This is exactly why I didn't want to come.

Parties are not meant for me at all. I just wanted Paul to come and save. It's his fault I was in this mess and it's up to him to get me out. I was sitting on the bed, legs crossed sobbing away.

Tyga hasn't been in the room for hours and I felt like I was going crazy. I was hungry, thirsty and tired. The bed was so comfortable put I was too scared to sleep. I kept waking up in the middle of the night tossing and turning.

It's horrible just thinking about how your life can change in just a few seconds. I'm supposed to go college and make something out of myself, and just a few minutes at a dumb ass party changed everything. I wanted to leave so bad but the bars on the window prevented all of that.

I laid there feeling dirty so I got up and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. I looked in the mirror and my face was a wreck! My eyes were puffy, my hair was all over the place.

My face scrunched up from how I looked and I decided to fix myself up. I saw a toothbrush and some toothpaste and ran some water in the sink. The bathroom was huge and beautiful so I relaxed a bit.

After I brushed my teeth I ran some water for my shower. I stripped out of my clothes and stepped into the big warm steamy shower.

As soon as the water hit my skin my whole body relaxed. I closed my eyes as the steam filled my nostrils and the water ran down my body. I ran my hands over my face and used the towel to clean the corners of them.

I used some of the Dove body wash that was in there and washed myself up. I had to be in there for a good 30 minutes, and I didn't want to leave.

I grabbed one the towels off of the rack and wrapped it around my body and grabbed the clothes that were on the shelf in the bathroom. It was a black baby t-shirt and some grey sweat pants with a bra and pantie set.

I opened the door to the room and I took a few steps and jumped when I noticed Tyga sitting on the bed. He looked up from his phone and when he saw me he licked his lips after his eyes gazed over certain parts of my body and I began to get self conscious.

After a while he cleared his throat and began ot speak. "Hurry up and get dressed so we can head downstairs.", and he got up off the bed and walked out the room closing the door.

I quickly did my hygiene stuff and threw on my clothes and went to turn the knob but it was locked. These niggas must not want me to get away.

I heard foot steps and after a while the door opened up and it was Ty and two other tall guys with him and I tensed up not knowing what was happening.

Ty nodded for me to follow him and I did while the two big guys walked behind us. One was a caramel skinned guy and the other was white with brown hair.

I trailed behind like a lost puppy until we reached the elevator and we all steppped in as Ty pressed the button for the second floor. I was kind of relieved not to be going down to the basement.

The elevator door opened and we stepped out to this HUGE floor. It had a long table with food all on it and my mouth began to water.

There were other rooms too which looked to be the kitchen and living room and other doors were closed.

"Have a seat at the table.", Ty said and headed into one of the other rooms. The caramel skinned guard stood by the elevator and the other stood near the table as if to watch me.

I sat in the middle of the table in with light brown chairs. The room was decorated white and brown and it was really pretty. I heard screams with a mixture of moans coming from one of the rooms.

"Oh FUCK YES ROYAL! FUCK MEEE!", I heard a girl scream and I heard what sounded like slapping and I knew what was going on.

"Mhhhm take this dick bitch.", I heard the guy Ro say from last night. I tried my best to tune it out and I decided to reach for the food. I was about to grab a biscuit until the white guy interrupted me.

"I wouldn't do that.", he said looking at me. I was confused and my face showed it. "Why not?", I asked. "Because baby girl no one eats until Royal eats.", he said.

I scrunched my face up and began to make my plate anyway. He just chuckled and shook his head as I piled my plate with pancakes, bacon, eggs, grits, and a lot of everything else.

I haven't eaten since early yesterday so nobody could tell me nothing. I was about half way done when I heard a door open and a tall white girl walked out with what looked like a bird nest was on top of her head.

She was walking funny and had a smirk on her face letting me know of her recent festivities. The girl looked my way and winked. "How you doin baby?", she stopped and asked me.

I didn'd answer and she licked her lips. "You're really pretty.", she said eyeing me up and down. I shivered and my stomach turned in disgust.

"Shany don't talk to her. Take your nasty ass on and make my money bitch.", I heard his deep voice say. I turned and looked and I saw Royal come in shirtless and his body flexed as he walked.

The Shany girl turned and left and he approached the table. "What the fuck are you doing?", he asked me with hard eyes. "I'm eating.", I responded quickly.

"Yall didn't tell her?", he turned as asked the guards. They nodded their heads and Royal snapped his head in my direction and approached me fast as if he was about to rip my head off.

"Next time they tell you not to eat you do it. Got it?!", he yelled at me causing me to look down to keep the tears from falling. I felt like a lamb about to be eaten by a lion.

He walked towards his seat at the head of the table and sat down and made his plate. He was about to eat but looked up at me with a small smile and opened his mouth.

"Come sit down here.", he said and pointed to the seat next to him. I gathered my plate and my drink and sat in the seat next to him. I could feel his eyes on me which made me eat slow.

When I finally looked up he was still looking at me which made me jump. He chuckled darkly and started to eat his food. We ate our food in silence with me too afraid to even breath, scared of what he might do.

I glanced at him a few times and he was eating like a beast. Putting half of the bacon in his mouth and ripping it apart.

We both finished within a matter of minutes and stood up and looked at me. "Get up.", he said and I rose and started walking and his guards followed and the white one motioned for me to come as well.

We went down a hall way and I heard moans and screams coming out of a few rooms. Royal walked ahead of me, as I stayed in the back closer to the caramel skinned guard.

Royal pushed the doors open and I walked in what looked to be a full blown orgy. There were naked girls everywhere and guys getting head and giving it to some of the girls.

All I heard was moans and grunts and I was taken by surprise. I've never seen sex before not even a porn so this was a whole new experience to me.

Royal sat in what looked like a throne and I stood between both of the guards trying to keep my eyes off of what was happening. I felt a pair of eyes on me and I saw Royal looking in my direction.

He motioned for me to come over to him and I did. He pointed to a seat next to him and I sat there. He watched my every move and looked back at the events taking place in the room.

I saw the girl from last night with curly hair being fucked by one of Royal's guys, Wiz and my heart instantly fell for her. Tears formed in my eyes thinking that would probably be me next.

A few tears fell from my eyes and I heard someone huff. I looked up and saw Royal look down at me with a hard gaze. "Stop with that crying shit.", he said with a disgusted look.

I wiped my tears fast as I tried my best to hold them in. My chest raced up and down as I tried to control my emotions. I heard Royal get up and the next ,inute he was kneeling down in front of me.

He always looks so angry and there was no type of soul in his eyes. That just cause my tears to flow harder. I've never been so afraid of anybody in my life; this man would be the death of me.

"Why the fuck are you crying for?", he asked me and I wanted to slap the shit out of him then. I took my time answering and that must have pissed him off.

"ANSWER ME!", he roared in my face. "I-I just w-wanna go home.", I said and cried harder. He chuckled and stood up.

"You can't go home babygirl. I own yo pretty ass.", he said with a smirk and leaned into my face and kissed the side of my neck and bit it softly. My body quivered and he pulled back looking me in my eyes.

I couldn't bare to look in his eyes and I dropped my gaze; he stood up towering over me. I just wanted to crawl in a hole and die. He sat back in his chair as I just took in what he told me.

Getting lost in my own thoughts knowing I'm not going home, _ever. _


	5. Chapter 4

**Prosper**

After witnessing that horrific scene, Royal made me follow him around the home, more like prison. It would never be home to me.

A home is a place you go to relax and just take a breath. Here is the complete opposite. Everyone here is upset, mean, or distraught. If you were a guard you were upset, or at least you seemed to be so.

If you were a worker of Royal's, you were mean. If you were taken from your comfort, you were distraught. And I'd you were Royal, you were an evil, sick, twisted asshole.

"Can I please go back to my dunge-room Royal?" I pleaded. This place was way too extensive for me to follow him around EVERYWHERE. "No. Now shut up." He spat with a glare. I don't even know where I got the courage to even ask, but it sure wouldn't happen again.

He was walking ahead and we headed downstairs to where I was first brought to. All the guys were down there and what looked like to be new girls.

"Go sit over there.", he pointed to a couch in the corner. "Bu-", I started, "Just do it!", he yelled at me and I hurried over to where I was supposed to sit.

He went over to where two girls were and began to check them out. I just sat there not wanting to move a muscle and I noticed the big garage door was open and nobody was guarding it.

I began to think how I could make my escape. I began to shift more towards the end of the couch and when I thought it was good to go I began to run.

"Hey! Where she goin?", I heard one of the guys ask. I didn't stop and I didn't turn back. "What the fuck! Close the damn door!", I heard Royal's strong voice yell which caused me to run faster.

The door began to lower and I picked up the pace trying to reach it before it closed. I felt like my chest would cave in because of how fast I was running and tears welled up in my eyes as I thought I would reach closer to my destination.

The door was almost down to the ground and I laid down and began to crawl. My body was halfway out when I was being pulled back and my nails began to claw the floor.

"Noooo! Please let me go!", I screamed and tears ran down my face and I was being picked up off of the ground. Wiz and Sean held me as a livid Royal came rushing over to me.

He reached his hand back as if he woukd hit me but he stopped and just looked at me and dropped his hand shaking his head. He just grabbed my arm and roughly pulled me, more like dragged me, towards the elevator.

I saw Ty shaking his head as Royal pressed the elevator door and it opened and he pushed me inside almost making me fall. My back was against the wall of the elevator and he was towering over me, his breathing harsh.

The elevator stopped on the third floor and he grabbed my arm and led us to my room. He punched in the code and kicked the door in and shoved me inside the room.

"Yo what the fuck was that shit!? Yo ass tryna run from me?!", he asked yelling and looking like he was about to tear me to pieces. Tears ran down my face harder and that made it worse.

He rushed over to me and slammed me against the wall and began to yell in my face. "So you not gonna fuckin answer me?!", he roared.

"I-I'm sorry, I j-just wanna go home.", I mumbled and I began to shake in fear as his breath was on my neck. "YOU'RE NOT GOING HOME EVER! SO THE NEXT TIME YOU PULL SOME SHIT LIKE THAT YOUR ASS IS DEAD!", he screamed in my face with his face hard, body tense, and eyes red like a bull.

He threw me on the bed and walked out the room slamming leaving me on the bed to drown myself in my own misery.

—

I slowly opened my eyes and began to shift and let my eyes get adjusted to the lights on in the room. I stretched my body and sat up slowly only to jump.

Royal was sitting in a chair just staring dead at me. This nigga is a fucking creep. I looked around the room as I sunk back deeper into the bed and tried to avoid his eyes.

He just studied me longer as he got up and headed towards a tray he had towards the door. He rolled it over to my side of the bed and sits down. He takes the top off of the tray and my mouth began to water.

It was Chicken Alfredo with some strawberry lemonade and some chocolate cake for dessert. "I thought you would be hungry.", his deep voice said breaking the silence.

I just stared at him and blinked scared I would say something wrong. He smiled a bit and reached out to touch my leg and by instinct I jumped and a scowl grew on his face.

A flash of hurt showed but was replaced by anger and he got up off of the bed. "Enjoy your fucking meal.", he gritted and headed to the door.

"No wait.", I said and covered my mouth scared I just said something wrong. He stopped and turned around and looked at me with hard eyes and he walked back over to the bed.

He took his shirt off and I was in awe as usual. For someone so mean his body and face made up for it. Royal had nice strong arms, a six pack, and body muscles that let you know he worked out.

I looked in his eyes and I saw a look of lust in them. He climbed on top off the bed and laid on top of me and my body grew tense as I began to get nervous not knowing what was about to happen.

I've never been this close with a guy especially someone like him. His body was strong and I felt like a little any being crushed under a big rock. I couldn't even look in his face and my face looked down and my nerves shakin.

He lifted my chin up and looks in my eyes while biting his lips. He began to kiss along my jaw and neck. A tear went down my face as I feared that he was about to force himself upon me.

"Relax, I won't do anything you don't wanna do.", he spoke in the most nicest voice I've heard him use since we've been here. I nodded and he proceeded to kiss along my collar bone and my body would tense up and I guess he could feel it.

Because he got up and reached to the ground and picked up his shirt putting it back one. He looked at me and shook his said with his jaw clenched.

He then headed towards the door and walked out leaving me there scared but horny. I felt bad but relieved because I really didn't wanna do anything with him. But something in my gut is telling me I may have to.


	6. Chapter 5

**Prosper**

I was sleeping peacefully until I hear loud music and bass echoing throughout the house. "Uuugh!", I groan out loud frustrated. I just want to figure out why I'm here.

I feel like a damn hostage sitting up in this room. What's the purpose of me being here? This nigga is throwing a party while I'm here by myself scared shitless for my life.

Questions filled my head, what are they going to do to me? Am I gonna be a hoe too? Will I have to sleep with all of the guys here plus more?

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard the know twist and one of Royal's guys Reid comes through. He was about 6 feet and caramel skinned with nice teeth. "I see you're woke", he said and closed the door behind him and walked over to my bed.

"Yeah.", I answered lowly picking lint off of the bed sheets. He looked around the room taking in the beauty of it I guess. "You have such a beautiful room.", he said and smiled at me.

"Yeah I know.", I said taking in a few glances myself. "That's good it matches your pretty face.",he replied staring at me with a smile. I began to feel uneasy and wanted to know what he was doing in here.

"So umm aren't you missing the party?", I asked him. He moved closer towards the bed until he was sitting at the edge near my feet.

"No, I came to spend time with you.", he said and eyed me up and down even though the covers were still on my body.

"I'm ok, I think you should get back to the party.", I said and turned over on my side trying to go back to sleep. I felt the bed shift and he roughly turned me back around and ripped the covers from my body.

"Nah, I'm more comfortable here.", he said and smashed his lips into mine. I tried to push him off but he pressed his lips harder against mine.

I began to beat his back with my fists and he bit my bottom lips and groaned and lifted his upper body up and began to caress mine. "NO! Don't touch me!", I said with fear evident in my voice trying to remove his hands.

"Stop it you little bitch!", he sneered at me and ripped my top off revealing my bra and he massed my left breast and I used my leg to kick him in the stomach and tried to run for that bathroom.

I felt a tug on my hair and I was being thrown on the floor. "You ain't got no where to run hoe!", he yelled and slammed me back on the bed.

"NOOO! STOP! HELP ME PLEASE!", I screamed for dear life but he smacked me in the face hard and bent down to drag my pants off. He threw them somewhere and began to attack my neck with kisses and bite marks.

"Imma have fun in this pussy.", he said as he smelled my neck. I bit his ear hard causing it to bleed and that must've set him off.

He punched me in my face and slapped my thighs repeatedly and I felt myself losing conciousness. "You wanna hit me bitch!? Imma show yo lil ass!", he said and ripped my bra off and bit my right nipple causingme to yelp out.

Tears streamed down my face as I prayed to God that he wouldn't take the only thing I have left in this world to call mine.

I then heard a gasp and I saw the girl from earlier Shany standing in the door way. "Reid stop!", she said and tried to pull him off of me but he shoved her away causing her to fall to the ground.

She got up and ran out of the room as he continuedhis attack on me. "No please.", I cried lowly and began to fade out only to see two bodies headed over to the bed and I blacked out.

—-

I heard voices all around me and I felt like my body was floating. I tried to open my eyes but the light from the room was too strong. "Is she waking up", I heard voices say. They were female voices so I felt a bit better.

I took my time and opened my eyes and I saw the three girls who were taken along with me standing over me. "How do you feel hun.", the asian looking one asked.

Thoughts came back running to my head as I remembered I was being raped. Tears fell and they were coming so hard I could taste them on my tounge.

"Oh my God guys she's crying.", the girl with the curly blonde hair said. "No shit Diamond.", the asian one said.

I was laying in a tub with bubbles floating around me and my body felt relaxed but my mind was racing. "I-I can't believe he raped me.", I said with tears still streaming.

"Oh he didn't rape you but you were beat pretty bad.", the dark skinned one said. I felt a feeling of relief wash over me. "I'm Jewel what's your name.", she asked me.

"Prosper.", I replied. "I'm Pearl and she's Diamond.", the asian one said while pointing to the girl with the blonde hair.

I was about to reply until I heard what sounded like screams coming from outside my door. "W-whats going on?", I said scared. "Well Wiz and Ty were able to stop Reid from hurting you even more, Shany came and got them and Royal found out.", she said trailing off.

"And? What does that have to do with those screams?", I asked. "Let's just say he wasn't to happy about what happened." Diamond replied.

The screams got louder and then it went silent. I just pushed everything into the back of my head as I tried to raise up out the tub but my body ached.

"Let's take it easy.", Jewel said as all three of them helped me out of the tub. I turned and looked at my body and it was marks on my thighs and bite marks all on my neck.

My face was bruised from the slaps and punches but not as bad as I thoughts. I wrapped the towel around my body that Pearl held out until we heard the door turn.

Royal stepped in looking livid and looks directly at me and walks over to me and flinch on instinct. I guess he took notice because he slowed his steps down until he reached me.

He just scanned me over and turned to Jewel. "Take her back up and meet me in my room.", he said to her and walked out. She nodded and came over to me and helped me up and led me to the elevator.

We got in and headed to the third floor and she punched in the code and led me in the room. "Try and get some sleep.", she said. I nodded and she walked out the room and closed the door tightly.

I looked over at the clock and it said 4:30 am. I shrugged and closed my eyes to get some sleep.

—-

"You like this dick bitch!", I heard a deep voice yell and my eyes popped open. I looked back over at the clock and it read 6 am. I know this nigga ain't fuckin this early.

I tried to go back to sleep but the banging got louder as well as the moans. "Mmmh fuck yes! Keep going Ro!", a female yelled out. I heard a smack and I got out the bed thinking of something to take my mind off of what was going on.

I looked over at the door and I see it's cracked open so I decide to find me something to eat. I'm starving.

Before I walk out I peak out and I hear the moans getting louder from the other end of the hallway. I approach the elevator and I pucnh in 2 to lead me downstairs.

I get off on floor two and I head to the kitchen. The kitchen is HUGE and just breath taking, to be so scary Royal has great taste.

I go to the refirgerator and I open it to find TONS of food. I just grab the milk and go to the cabinet and get some Fruit Loops out and a snackbar and sit at the island and eat.

I hear footsteps come down the hall and I tense up until I see Ty come around the corner.

"What you doin down here?", he said. "I was hungry and I couldn't sleep.", I replied. "How you get out your room.", he asked. "The door was slightly cracked, I'm sorry.", I said as fear grew in me.

"No need to apologize ma, but hurry up before Royal catch you down here.", he said and went in the fridge to get an apple. "So uh, what do you think of Royal?", he asked me out of the blue.

"Umm he's scary.", I replied. "Why you think that?", he asked with a soft chuckle. Why would he ask sucha dumb question.

"Because he's always angry and making me cry, he just looks unhappy and he's running a whore house.", I said. "And I may be next.", I mumbled the last part.

"Ain't nothin to be scared of ma, well not for you.", I looked at him confused and he looked as if he regretted what he just said.

I was about to throw questions out but we heard Royals deep ass voice boom through the house. "Ty! Man where you at?!", he said. My eyes grew big with fear but Ty just shook his head and gave me a small smile.

"Man what the fuck T-", Royal said and turned the corner and looked from me to Ty. "What she doin down here?", he said. I was too scared to speak but thankfully Ty answered.

"She was hungry so I brought her down here.", he replied. Royal just stodd there and nodded his head then looked at me. "So you not gonna say goodmorning?", he said and I was too scared to speak and I felt as if my mouth went dry.

"HUH!?", his voice boomed making me jump and these damn tears started to fall. "Ty man take her back to her room.", he said and Ty came over to me and we left out the kitchen as Royal just watched me with a mug.

We got on the elevator and it was a silent ride as I kept my head down. We got to the floor and headed towards my room as Ty opened the door and I walked in heading straight for my bed.

—

Like 30 minutes later I heard my door open and I instantly got irritated. I can't nerver get any sleep. It was Ty and he stodd in the doorway.

"Royal wants you to come to his room.", he said. I tensed up and got up out the bed and followed Ty. We went down the hallway towards these big golden doors and Ty opened them and the room was BEAUTIFUL. It had a lot of gold and the sheets were versache.

Royal was under the cover with his shirt off and motioned for me to come over to the bed. Ty left the room as I stood with Royal, _alone. _He looked tired and I kind of felt bad for him.

"Come lay down.", he said and threw the covers back and scooted over. What did this niggs just say? I didn't even hesitate just so he wouldn't get mad. I got in the bed and turned on my side so I wouldn't have to face him.

I felt him move closer and he wrapped his arm around me and he kissed my neck. I then heard slight snores as I laid there, my fear not allowing me to go to sleep.

—

I opened my eyes and turned over to see the side of the bed empty. It took me a good hour before I was able to go to sleep. The clock on the wall said 10 am, I was sleep for at least a good three hours.

A door opened and I turned my head and see Royal walking out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and water running down his toned abs.

His body was perfect and made my panties wet. Wait what? I guess I stared too long because he chuckled.

"Like what you see?", he asked and I looked down blushing. It just remained silent as he went to the closet and got dressed. I just laid in the bed not sure of what to do.

"Well I'm leaving out.", he said and took me out of my thoughts. He looked good. he had on some kakhi shorts and a blue jean vest with no shirt on exposing his perfect chest.

"And if you try anything, I'll kill ya.", he said with a wink and left out the room.

Well there goes my escape plan.


	7. Chapter 6

**Prosper**

I watched as Royal left out the room and I just laid in the bed thinking about what would happen to me in my future. I began thinking about my family , especially my parents.

I missed them so much and I know they had to be worried sick about me. And Paul, he has to regret making me go to that party but it's not his fault, I was being careless.

I trusted a stranger when I should have kept my guard up and tears ran down my cheeks as I thought of what I would have become. My dreams were to go to Attend Northwestern and then go to Medical School.

Anesthesiologist Jones, that has a nice ring to it. The tears ran down harder as I knew in my mind that I would never be able to achieve that.

My future from here on out was set and I will never be able to accomplish everything I achieved. Mom and Dad will never get grand kids from me, I can't walk across my college graduation stage, I can't see my own nieces and nephews that Paul will have.

These thoughts took over my head as I felt as if I wanted to die. I haven't been outside in days and I was home sick.

"Aye why you always cryin?", I heard a male voice ask and I looked to see Ty standing there in the doorway. I just shook my head and quickly tried to dry my face.

"Naw I already seen them tears. Man you need to toughen up especially around here.", he said with a serious face and then he smirked. That's what ticked me off.

"What do you mean toughen up?! I'm in a fucking whore house and I've seen orgies and I almost got raped! I will never get to do the things I wanted to do with my life; I wanted to be a doctor and you all took that from me!"

"I HATE IT HERE!", I yelled as tears streamed down my face as I made a pool of misery around me. "Imma let all that hollerin shit slide, but you can't go home Paradise, ever. Now clean up and meet me downstairs to eat. It's some clothes for you in Royal's bathroom."

And with that he left out the room with me not wanting to move a muscle. I got up and made my way into Royal's bathroom. It was white and gold and had this shower that was much bigger than mine.

You could fit like ten people in there; I saw some clothes layed on the counter. It was a black bra and pantie set, with a plain red t shirt, and some blue jean shorts.

At least I don't have to wear those ugly sweats any more. I used a clean toothbrush to brush my teeth then I stepped in the shower and quickly washed my face and my body.

There was some deodorant and some cocoa butter in the cabinet so I used that to freshen up. I then slipped on some sock sand I made my way downstairs. I stepped on the elevator and headed to floor two.

As soon as I stepped off the smell of food hit me and my stomach growled. I made my way to the table and a plate was already there and Ty stuffing his face.

"Took you long enough, sit down.", he said. I sat down and waisted no time digging in my food. It was delicious; pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, strawberries, muffins, and orange juice.

It was a feast. I bit into a strawberry and I saw Ty looking at me from the corner of his eye. "What?", I asked with a slight attitude. I don't know why, but I felt comfortable around him.

"First off watch the attitude.", he said sternly making me jump a little. And second of all why did you say this is a whore house?", he asked me. I gave a stale face and took a sip of my drink.

"Because it is; there are orgies and Royal fucking some chick like everyday.", I said. "And some other girls and I were taken against our will so what do you expect me to think?", I said.

He just nodded and began to speak. "Well actually we run an escort company so to speak.", he said. I nodded for him to continue. "These girls we have you can say are whores but are more, how do I put this, "classier".

"Men pay us to use these girls as dates for any type of event and then they pay extra to fuck them." "So what's with the kidnapping?", I asked him.

He finished his food and then replied. "People have girls they wanna sell and we pay them for those girls. It's not just here in Chicago,it's all over the counrty.".

"Well am I going to be turned into one? Why am I here? Who sold me?", I questioned him. He stared at me long and hard before getting up from the table leaving me and his empty plate.

I really had hoped he told me why I'm here. I'm getting nervous more as the days go by. Did Royal show me those orgies for me to get a peak of what I will have to do next?

I ate my food as those thoughts filled me head and I lost my appetite. I decided to take a tour of the house starting from the bottom up. I got on the elevator and went to the lower level.

When the doors opened I got out and studied the big open floor with one throne, a smaller one next to it and chairs around it. I took in the big room and it looked like a ballroom.

Walking more into the room I saw a door and I was curious and I opened it and as soon as I did I regretted it. What seemed to be a body fell out and it was all broken up and looked as if the person was tortured.

I screamed and I felt my breakfast coming up and I made my way to the nearest garbage can. I let everything out and the smell that entered the room was atrocious.

"What are you doing down here?", I turned and saw this light skinned guy with a fade and a blunt in his mouth standing there.

"I-I, don't know. I was just looking around the house.", I gulped. This guy was really attractive. He looked to be 5'9 and he wasn't swole but he wasn't skinny.

"Well you need to leave before someone else catches you, I'll let you slide this time.", he replied giving me a small smile. I smiled back and dropped my head feeling myself blushing.

"Can I ask you something?", I asked him. He nodded and I proceeded. "If I was to leave could I? I mean it's not like no one would find me and you wouldn't have to tell them you saw me.", I said almost pleading.

"Sorry ma, I can't. One girl did that and you don't wanna end up like her.", he said. "What happened to her?", I said afraid that I actually asked.

"Well…Royal found her, wasn't that hard and then brought her back here and let all the guys fuck her and then he shot her in the head.", he said nonchalantly.

I shivered, allowing all thoughts of me leaving go to and end. "Well come on, I need to get you back to your room.", he said. "And by the way my names Keeis.", I said over his shoulder.

I followed him into the elevator and we made our way to my room. He punched in the code and allowed me to walk in. "Thanx.", I mumbled. "You're welcome beautiful.", he replied and closed the door leaving me there smiling like a goofy

—-

I was being shaken out of my sleep and I opened my eyes to reveal the girl Shany standing there smiling. "Girl you always sleep, wake up.", she said. She was right but I mean what else was there for me to do.

"Come on you need to come downstairs to eat dinner, Royal's here.", once she said his name fear over took me and I slowly put my shoes on and I followed Shany out of the room.

We got on the elevator and made our way to the second floor. Shany walked out first and I followed as we approached the dining room.

Royal was already sitting there looking hungry as hell. "Took yo ass long enough.", he said bitterly and began eating as I sat in my seat far away from him.

"Sit closer!", he yelled at me making me jump and I sat in the seat next to him. And once I was seated he smiled and continued eating.

A servant I guess came out and sat my food in front of me. It was fried shrimp and french fries. The smell was amazing and I began to eat my food.

It was silent until a door opened and I watched Keeis make his way down the hall. I smiled to myself trying to hide it. "Sup cuz.", Royal greeted keeis.

"Sup Ro.", he said and threw a deuce and looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back and I felt Royal's eyes on me and when I turned to look they held fire.

"Get the fuck up.", he said lowly. "Bu-", I started. "I SAID GET UP!", Royal screamed. I nearly jumped out of my seat and he grabbed me by my arms and led us to the elevator.

Once we were in he got all in my face and started yelling like a maniac. "So you wanna be some hoe huh?!", I couldn't look in his eyes.

I trembled with fear and the elevator stopped and Royal got off dragging my with him. He unlocked my door and threw me in one of the chairs and made it face him.

"YOU BETTER NOT EVER DISRESPECT ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! GOT IT?!",he roared and I nodded my head yes as tears fell.

He started to laugh and I looked at him confused. This nigga is c razy as hell. "So you wanna be a slut huh? You wanna fuck Keeis? Well I'll make sure you fuck him plus more.", he said evilly and left the room slamming the door.

I couldn't even move. His words left me numb and it took me a while before I could even get up to make my way to the bed.

_"Mmmhm you like this shit bitch? I opened my eyes to see Royal on top of me and I felt something poking my lower body. I looked down and Royal was grinding his dick in and out of me._

_"HUH? ANSWER ME!", he roared as he started to pound faster. I looked around me and I saw a line of guys watching me with lust filled eyes._

_"Oooh shiiit.", Royal grunted and came al inside me. He planted a rough kiss on my lips and got up pulling his pants up with him._

_"Who wants next?",he asked and almost all the guys threw their hands up. Fear over took me as I saw Keeis come over as he held his dick in his hands._

_"This will be fun ma.", he said and repeated the same thing. "No, No please.", I pleaded. "Mommy, Daddy.", I cried._

I jumped up and my whole body was covered with sweat. I felt my face and realized I was crying and I looked around the room and I noticed it was just a dream.

Tears streamed down my face even harder. I laid my head back down on the pillow hoping and praying that God would let me go home.

"Mommy, Daddy.", I cried into the pillow in the fetal position. "There's no place like home, there's no place like home.", I repeated to myself.

That was me and Paul's favorite movie and we would watch it with my parents. I repeated those same words as I let sleep over take me as I dreamed of the moments I last shared with my family.

Knowing in my mind I will never see them again. I knew in my mind that the dream was more than likely a vision of what is to come.


	8. Chapter 7

**Royal**

Anger. That's all I've felt and all I will ever feel. I enjoy seeing others in pain, it's almost like a drug I've become addicted to.

I sat and watched as some of my guys cleaned Reid's body off of the floor that was in the closet.

Yeah I murdered him, no more like ripped his body in half. I guess Prosper didn't know that was him when she opened the closet door. I smirked to myself just thinking about her.

Her fear is what drew me to her the most, I love it. Sometimes it pisses me off but it's also addicting knowing that I had that power over her.

Most women come in here trying to play as if they aren't scared but not her. That helps even more with my plan. She has to toughen up if she's going to survive here.

That's the only people who are able to thrive, survivors. This scary shit won't cut it especially for what is to come.

I smoked my blunt as I sat back in my chair with my thoughts filling with what I'm about to have her do.

**Prosper**

I sat on my bed as my thoughts were scattered everywhere. I feared of ever leaving this room, scared of what Royal has planned for me.

I couldn't hardly sleep as that nightmare played over and over in my head. Home was the only place I wanted to be right not; with my mama and daddy and Paul and my two best friends Sydney and Molly.

Though I haven't talked to Molly as much since graduation. She was being real distant and I don't really know why.

Time wasn't even important to me. I've probably been here for like a week, but to me it felt like a month.

I slowly made my way into the bathroom and I brushed my teeth as I studied my face in the mirror. My eyes were puffy and I had a few bags from not getting enough sleep.

I turned the knobs on the shower and set it warm enough then I stripped out of my clothes. I washed my face and body and let my muscles relax under the warm steamy water.

I turned the shower off and I stepped out and grabbed a towel and threw it over my body.

I made my way into the room and dried my body off and put on some lotion and deoterant then I threw on the sweat pants and a t-shirt, since they didn't give me anything else to where.

Then I just laid on the bed closing my eyes trying to get a little sleep until I hear the door knob neing turned and Tyga walks in.

"Ay come on, we got somewhere to be.", he said and waited for me to get up off of the bed.

I followed him out of the door unto the elevator and we headed down into the garage level and the door opened along with my mouth.

It was so many cars down here that it was unbelievable. There were like 5 Escalade trucks, 4 Lamborhginis, 3 Audi's, a Range Rover and like 5 other cars. It was a fucking car dealership down here.

Ty clicked the keys to the black Range and told me to get in the back seat. He got in the front and locked the doors and pressed the child safety lock button, I guess so I couldn'tget out when I felt like.

He started up the car and pressed a button and the garage door opened up and sun instantly hit my eyes. I haven' seen the outside world in like forever.

It was sunny outside and we were in a rich ass neighborhood. He turned right and I looked back and noticed the mansion we were staying in was HUGE!

I turned back in my seat as we left out of the gate and unto the street and i wondered where we were going.

"Where are we going?", I asked Ty. he looked at me through the mirror and back unto the road. "The mall.", he stated plainly.

I nodded and sat back in my seat as I enjoyed the view and took all of it in knowing I wouldn't see it again for a while.

We pulled up to a mall I've never seen before and Ty parked the car and turned to look at me and he held a serious glare.

"Aight we about to go in. Don't try no funny shit and don't say nothin to nobody. If you want your life to be safe I advise you stay in your place.",he said.

I nodded and gulped and he got out of the car and opened my door.

We walked side by side into the mall. I looked around and saw stores that I've never shopped in.

There was a Louboutin Store, Gucci, Hollister and other stores here.

"Aight ma we going into a few stores to get you some things.", he said looking at me.

I just nodded and he chuckled. "You're so quiet.", he said. I frowned and looked away.

"I am not.", I mumbled. "Yeah you are ma, but you're gonna have to get a little more confidence, especially being in your position.", he said and we entered this clothing store that had everything from dresses, to shorts, tops, shoes, EVERYTHING.

"Ok go get you some clothes, I'll be here in the front and remember don't try no shit.", Ty said as he leaned into my ear.

I walked in the store and I saw this cute blue jean jacket with some studs on the shoulder and I got it. I looked at the price and it said $200.00. I quickly put it back and tried to look for something cheaper.

"Do you need any help ma'am.", and older white lady asked me. Yes I did need help, but not the kind I think she could give me.

I remmebered Ty's words as I just smiled. "Um no, I'm just looking for a cheaper jacket.", I replied.

"Well that gentleman in the front told us to let you buy anything you need, there is no limit.", she replied with a smile.

I looked over at Ty and he nodded his head as if he was assuring me it was ok. I then picked the jacket back up and asked the lady could I try it on.

I was back and forth in the dressing room and I had different jackets, skirts, dresses, pants, shoes, bags and eveything else you could think of.

Ty took me to the Louboutin store and I got me like 10 different pairs of shoes. The total that was spent today had to be almost one hundred grand.

I tried to walk with all the bags in my arms as Ty held my other ones. We loaded everything into the car and I had a smile on my face from a little stress reliever from the shopping.

Ty unlocked the car and as i was getting in I turned and saw one of my friends from school, Alison walking from her car.

We locked eyes and she yelled my name. "Prosper?!", she yelled and Ty noticed and like pushed me in the car and hopped in the front seat and drove off like a maniac.

I just looked back seeing Alison chasing the car and stopped knowing she couldn't catch up.

Tears filled my eyes as it brought my mood back down. I heard Ty mumble some stuff as he brought his hand down over his face and kept cheking his mirror I guess trying to see if we were being followed.

"You know that girl?", he asked me. I nodded as the tears fell harder. "Where you know her from?", he asked me.

"School, we were good friends.", I mumbled looking out of the window. He kept glancing at me and sighed.

"Say ma stop crying. I'm sorry this has to go down like this but ain't nothing changing.", he said.

"That's easy for you to say. I have to wake up everyday locked up in my room and every time Royal see's me he looks as if he wants to murder me.", I replied my vocie shaky.

"Look ma, first off you gotta stop being so scary. Royal is just an angry guy but you have to get used to it like everyone else.", he said.

"Also I would suggest you put up a fight.", he said. We locked eyes through the mirror and I laughed but his look was serious.

"You're joking right?", I asked. He shook his head no and began to speak. "Royal hates but enjoys your fear. But in order to get past his threats you have to stand up for yourself.", he said.

"But how? He's so scary.", I said. "Don't back down, you gotta fight ma. Argh man I shouldn't even be telling you this but you need to do that now, especially for what is to come.", he said.

What the hell does he mean? I just looked out the window and enjoyed the ride.

About 30 minutes later we were back at the house and Ty parked in the garage. He turned in his seat and looked at me.

"Aight when you get in I need you to get ready and put on one of those dresses we got you, you gotta go out tonight.", he said.

I nodded and got out of the car and he followed. "Thank you for buying me these clothes.", I said with a smile.

"Oh I didn't buy them mama, Royal paid for this shit.", he said as we headed to the elevator.

I was shocked but didn't let it show. I let Ty's words sink in and whatever was about to go down tonight I had to be ready and show _no fear. _


	9. Chapter 8

**Prosper**

The elevator doors opened and I saw girls running around, some half naked, looking as if they were preparing for something.

"What are all of them doing?", I asked him as I saw one girl applying to much make up on her face.

"Tonight we have a party and these girls have their jobs to do.", he replied once we reached my door.

He punched in the code and swung the door open and we both walked in setting the bags down on the flloor. "Aight be ready in an hour and one of the girls will come in to do your hair.", he said looking at my head and smirking.

I frowned. "What's wrong with my hair?", I questioned. "I mean it's not bad but where we goin you need to look presentable, not like you goin to a basketball game.", he laughed causing me to laugh too.

I felt relaxed around Ty and he's the only one around here that makes me feel comfortable. He reminds me so much pf Paul that it's scary.

Me and Paul always joked around each other and even when my day was gloomy, my brother always made my spirit shine.

We looked alike ALOT and people always thought we were twins. I sat there a little longer then I got up and headed to the bathroom.

I took a quick shower and got out and I dried my body off then I did my hygiene stuff and I went through each bag to see which dress I would wear. I've always loved fashion but never really had the money to SERIOUSLY go shopping for items expensive as these.

I went through each bag and my eyes landed on a red fitted dress that stopped mid thigh and I knew would be perfect for tonight.

As I got dressed my nerves were high with expectation of not knowing what I was in for. I jumped as I heard a knock on the door and I yelled for whoever it was to come in.

It was Pearl and she peeked her head in first then came all the way in with some flat irons. "Hey are you almost ready?", she asked me. "Yeah let me put my shoes on.", I said and I could feel her eyes on my as I made my way to the wall where all of my shoes were laid out on and picked some black red bottoms.

"Royal bought all of that didn't he?", she asked me. "Yeah but Ty is the one who took me shopping, I guess he used Royal's card. I probably have to look good for whoever imma be with tonight.", I said.

She nodded with a smirk and made her way to my dresser and pulled the chair out. "Sit down so I can do this hair.", she said. I sat down as she pluged the flat irons up into the outlet and waited for it to warm up.

"So what is tonight about?", I asked her. "Well, we have a job to do tonight. There is this gentleman's club were going to and some of the girls may get picked to have a night with the guys so we all have to look our best.", she replied.

I gulped scared I may be one of the few chosen and I tensed up and I guess she noticed.

"You okay?", she asked me as our eyes met in the mirror. "No, like I'm not ready, what if I'm chosen?", I asked her. She gave me this weird look and started laughing.

"Trust me you'll be okay.", she said. I gave her a confused look and watched her as she did my hair. "Do you like being here?", I asked her. "No.", she replied as she broke my hair up into rows and curled each piece under.

"That night we were taken I cried for hours but then I came into realization that were not going anywhere and I have to get used to that, and you need to get used to it to. All of this crying and being scary isn't gonna cut it boo.", she said.

"But how? Royal is so mean and scary and I'm only 18, I just wanna go home.", I said softly.

"Prosper hunny everything will be fine, I actually wish I was in your position.", she muttered. She looked as if she said too much and continued with my hair.

I just let it go and she finished giving my bang a nice bump and I looked in the mirror and I must say I looked good. "You look amazing, I wish I had your body.", she said.

I just blushed and giggled. "Why your body is perfect.", I said. She smacked her lips as we headed out the door. "But you have a plump ass and some titties, I have no shape really.", she said and I just shook my head.

We headed towards the elevator and got on and headed towards the lower level. Once the doors opened I looked around and it had to be at least 30 women down here all in tight dresses with their hair and make up done.

Once they saw me and Pearl all eyes looked at her and frowns were made at me. Was it because I was new.

"Why are they all mugging me?", I leaned in to Pearl as we made our way over to Jewel and Diamond. "Don't pay them any mind.", she whispered back to me.

I saw Jewel and she had her hair in a donut and had a fitted pink dress on with some silver heels and Diamond had on a plain black dress with red heels.

"Hi Qu-, er I mean Prosper.", Diamond said putting on a nervous smile. Jewel mugged her and turned to me and hugged me. "Hi hun, you okay? Do you need anything?", she asked me.

I shook my head no and just smiled. We all stood there and I began to get more nervous but I replayed Pearl's words in my head and I had to gain a little spunk. I can't be scary Prosper anymore.

"Aight everybody load into the trucks.", one guy with light brown eyes came into the room. We caught each others eyes and he motioned for me to come over to him.

"I'm Mijo and you're gonna ride in the truck with me and the guys.", he said. I nodded and followed him into the big black Escalade. The big white security guy was in the driver's seat and Mijo got in the front.

I got in the middle row and saw Ty sitting near the window and Keeis and Sean were sitting in the back. "Hey Prosper.", Keeis smiled at me and said.

"Hi.", I smiled back shyly and I caught Ty's eyes and he shook his head and pointed towards the door. I turned and saw Royal approaching the truck and I tensed up.

"Is h-he riding in this truck?", I asked nervously. "Yeah.", Mijo answered and I gulped. Ty patted my leg and gave it a comforting squeeze. _Keep cool Prosper. _

Royal approached the truck and opened the door to see me sitting there. "Move over.", he said and I moved over in the middle sitting between him and Ty.

He got in and shut the door and I took a minute to take in his appearance. He had on an all black suit and looked REALLY good. He had on black diamonds and black shades and looked to have gotten a fresh cut.

He turned and caught me looking and mugged me. "What you lookin at?", he asked me. I shook my head and he scoffed and pulled his phone out and was on it the whole ride there while I sat still afraid to even breath.

—

We pulled up to "The Factory.", and all the girls in the other trucks got out and went in first. The driver for our car got out and opened Roya'ls door and he jumped out along with me and everybody else.

He walked in first and I followed after Ty started walking and everyone went after me. We walked in the building and it was HUGE. Girls were dancing everywhere and there were men sitting on what looked like comfortable couches and chairs.

Everybody made there way into a back room and we all piled in there as the security guards shut the door. "Aight everyone listen up!", Royal yelled and everyone gave him their attention.

"So it's a full house tonight and I want you ladies to get as many dates and hook ups tonight as possible. The more money we get the happier I'll be, and we all want me to be happy right?", he asked.

Everyone nodded. "I said RIGHT!?", he said louder this time causing me to jump and bump one of the girls who turned and mugged me.

"Sorry", I whispered as Royal continued his speech about all of the guys and security watching the girls and making sure no one got out of hand.

"And if any of you bitches try anything you'll wish you didn't. Now go and get your jobs done.", he said and all of the girls started walking out and I stood towards the back of the line following them, not even sure of what I was doing.

"Prosper.", I heard him call me and I turned around. He motioned his finger for me to come over to him. Once I reached him he had a slight smirk on his face.

"Where you goin babygirl.", he said and pushed some of my hair back out of my face causing his fingers to brush over my skin sending tingles down my spine.

"O-out with the rest of the girls.", I replied. "Naw you stay close to me.", he said and turned to walk out of the room as I stood in the same spot and I guess he notices I wasn't following him and he turned around.

"So are you gonna move or what?!", he yelled which caused me to rush over to him. Once I was close he bit his lips and looked me up and down and turned to walk out of the room.

I followed him to a few stairs which led to an upstairs balcony part and sure enough it looked over the whole room. I saw all the festivities and I saw Ty, Mijo, and Keeis down there talking to a few girls.

"Sit right there.", Royal pointed to a couch with a small table next to it with what looked like lemonade and some cups.

I sat down and just watched everything that was going on and the music and I looked at Royal and just studied him. He was such a beautiful man beside his attitude.

His jaw was clenched and I caught myself biting my lip. I couldn't help myself, he was so fucking sexy. I'm usually nervous around him and timid but just being able to study him while he looked somewhat relaxed yet alert allowed me to study how built his body was and the structure of his face.

He had a face that only God could design and his skin looked so smooth and soft. my eyes shifted to the girls that worked here dancing and a few of the girls who stayed in the house talking with a few of the guys, flirting, and sipping on their drinks.

I turned my head back to Royal and caught him looking at me and he had a look of lust in his eyes. I began to get self conscious and looked down and acted as if I was picking something off of my dress.

He made his way over to me and grabbed my hand and led me to a room a few feet away.

He closed the door and backed me all the way in the wall and I wouldn't dare look in his eyes. "Why you so shy?", he asked me.

"I'm not.", I mumbled lowly and he grabbed my chin and lifted it up to get me to look at him. We stared in each others eyes and his hands traveled down my body as he pulled me closer causing my breathing to speed up.

He placed his lips on my neck and began to nibble and kiss on it making a moan escape my mouth. A chuckle escaped his as he kissed along my jaw line then crashed his lips into mine.

I was shocked as we held each other's gaze as his hands went to my ass and he gave it a rough squeeze and I swear my panties soaked. We kissed slowly and my eyes closed and then I heard the door open.

"Yo Ro one of the girls got away!", Ty said. "Are you fucking kidding me! Stay here!", Royal roared and pushed himself off of me and left out of the room.

Ty left with him but not before giving me a smirk and closed the door. I just sat down in one of the chairs and replayed the actions that just occurred in my head.

—-

I felt my body being shaken and I opened my eyes to see Keeis standing there. "Come on we gotta go.", he said I sat up and stretched. "What happened?", I asked him as I stood up.

"One of the girls got away and Royal, Mijo, and Ty had to leave to solve the situation.", he said and I followed him out of the room.

"What if they don't find her?", I asked him. "Oh they will, and she's gonna wish she never pulled that shit.", he said as we went down the stairs. We went out of the doors and into the black truck.

He got in the front as I sat in the back by myself and enjoyed the view as we rode in the silence.

We got to the house about 20 minutes later and Keeis opened my door and led us to the elevator and we got on. The door opened to my floor and he led me past my room and towards Royal's.

"What am I going in here for?", I asked. "Royal wanted me to bring you in here.", he said and pushed open I walked in and went towards the bed and saw a box with a ribbon on it.

"Royal wants you to wash up and put this on, some fresh pajamas. And I'm going to check on everyone else, Royal should be here in a little bit. Goodnight.", he said.

"Goodnight.", I replied and opened the box. Inside was some silk pajama shorts and a really nice top. I walked into the bathroom with my pajamas and turn the shower on and I stripped out of my dress.

I stepped into the shower and I washed up. I got out and dried my body off and lotioned up and slipped into my pajamas. They felt good against my skin and I knew I would be knocked out in a minute.

I opened the bathroom door and I jump seeing Royal sitting there in a chair just staring at me. "You don't remember me.", he mumbled while staring at me.

"Huh?", I asked me unsure of what he was talking about. He chuckled darkly and looked around the room at everything but me. "You don't fucking remember me!", he yelled and got up out of his seat and I began to get scared but I let Ty's words play in my head. He threw his chair and it hit the TV.

"W-what are you talking about?", I asked as I felt tears fill my eyes and he looked pissed, like he wanted to rip me apart.

"YOU DON'T FUCKING REMEMBER ME! AND THAT'S MAKING EVERYTHING WORSE!", he roared and approached me and grabbed my arms but I pushed him back which caused him to stumble. "Leave me alone!", I yelled.

The look on both of our faces was of shock, mine more of anger, and I was unsure of what I just done. I never knew I had that I was pissed because he's always yelling at me and I've had enough.

"You need to leave me the fuck alone! I'm tired of you acting like some damn maniac and tho=rowing me around like a fucking rag doll! And no I DON'T remember you, Like what the fuck are you talking about!", I yelled in his face my chest heaving up and down.

He looked surprised at me then charged at me and slammed me against the wall gripping my ass while his lips crashed into mine. We made out hungrily and he grinded his lower body into mine and I had my arms around his neck.

There was anger but passion in this kiss and I didn't want it to end. He laid me down on the bed and we made out as we clutched each other's bodies as if we were afraid the other person would disappear.

For the first time here all the fear left and I felt as if this would lead to something good.


	10. Chapter 9

**Prosper**

_I heard yells as I walked through the park and I turned to listen to see where they came from. _

_The leaves were crunchy and I was playing hide and go seek with Paul. "No stop leave me alone!", I heard a little voice scream. I was going to ignore it at first, it was probably just some friends playing but then they got louder._

_"No! No! Please!", I heard the voice yell again. It was so high I wasn't sure if it was a boy or a girl. I decided to follow the voice but not be seen, not knowing if whatever was going on would happen to me too._

_I then reached closer to the voice and hid behind a bush as I saw a small body being tussled and thrown around. I gasped as this group of older boys attacked this person and I went to go search for Paul._

_I took off running and I yelled his name hoping he would hear me. "Argh!", I heard and I felt hands on me and I got scared but was relieved to see it was just Paul._

_"Paul come on I need you to see this!", I yelled pulling his hand. "Huh? Nah you just trying to get out of playing.", he said with a smirk._

_"No I'm serious come on!", I yelled and his expression changed when he saw how serious I was. I ran back towards the bush I was in and Paul followed me. _

_"See?", I whispered to him as the kids continued to pick on this little person. Paul was bigger than all of them and I was hoping he would do something. _

_"Damn that's Trey and his guys. I got this.", he said and walked over to where they were. _

_"Aye man!", Paul said causing all of them to jump up looking guilty of their actions. "What yall doin nigga? Leave this person alone and get on with yall business man.", Paul said with a hard look and all of them nodded and ran away._

_I ran over and knelt on the ground near the person who had bruises all over their body and was curled up in a featl position. I reached me hand to turn their body over and look at their face. _

_I then heard more screams and in my head I thought did they find a new victim? The screams were louder but I could tell they were a females. They got louder and louder to the point where I feared for her life._

I jumped up out of my sleep and ran my hand over my face but the screams continued. That dream was creepy and I began to get nervous as I heard the shrieks of a woman being heard.

"YOU WANNA RUN AWAY FROM ME BITCH?!", I heard a voice which sounded like Roya'ls. _Smack! _I threw the cover off of me and got closer to the door to get a better sound of what's going on.

"Please! No I'm so sorry I'll do whatever you want!", I heard a familiar voice plead. "Naw motha fucka you finna get yours!", I heard another voice say.

"Oh my God no!", the girl screamed. I was going to ignore it but the screams got louder and I walked out of the room and followed the voices.

I reached the living room and I see Diamond there with a bruise on her face and she was just in her panties and a bra as Royal held her by her neck. He slapped her again and I couldn't take it.

"No stop!", unsure of who just said it at first but I knew it came from my mouth. I covered my mouth as all of the heads turned my way except Royal. "What are you doing up?", he asked still looking at Diamond.

My throat got dry as Mijo stood there shaking his head. "I-I", I couldn't' get the words out of my mouth. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!", Royal roared and I got scared but stood my ground.

"I woke up hearing screams and I comein and see this. Like what the fuck she's a woman!", I said with a look of unbelief showing on my face.

Royal dropped her and she fell to the floor trying to catch her breath. He turned to look at me and chuckled darkly. "So yo ass thought you could just come down here and do something about it?", he gritted his eyes hard.

"if it would keep you from hurting her or worse killing her then…yes.", I said with a lump in my throat not sure if he would turn and do the same thing to me.

He back up and nodded his head and turned to the guys. "Take her back up to her room.", he said pointing to Diamond. They got her up and she had a big purple mark on her side and I gasped.

My eyes followed her body and we caught eyes as she mouthed me a 'thank you'. I nodded my head and turned to see Royal standing there just staring at me.

He shook his head and turned to walk away going down the opposite hallway from the room. "Get ready so we can eat.", was all he said over his shoulder.

I turned on my heels after I saw his body dissapear and I headed back towards his room to shower.

After my shower I did my hygiene stuff and threw on some fitted jeans, a army fatigued shirt, and some all black chucks. I looked in the mirror and I put my hair in a nice neat pony tail with a side bang then I walked out the room to the dining room.

I came in and Royal was already sitting there and he literally eye raped me until I sat at the table. "Good Morning.", he said looking me right in my eyes.

"Good Morning.", I said back a little uncomfortable to sit next to him after witnessing this morning. I knew he had anger issues but I never thought he would lay his hands on a woman like that.

"You sleep good.", he said. "Yeah.", I replied not looking at him. I guess he could tell I was upset with him because he brought his fist down and slammed it on the table.

"What"s with the one word answers and you not looking at me?", he said. I just looked at him pissed that he was pissed and shook my head.

He huffed and I looked back at him and saw a look of hurt in his eyes and I instantly felt bad, but he was still in the wrong.

The waiter brought our breakfast to us and we ate in silence. I kept stealing glances at him and his body looked tense and he ate his meal like such a beast.

The way his mouth slurped up the orange slice made me think nothing but bad thoughts, wondering how they would feel on a certain part of me.

"I'm sorry.", I said looking at him. He stopped eating and looked up at me. "What?", he said his voice deep. "I said I'm sorry.", I repeated.

He studied me for a while and smiled a bit and that caused me to smile a little bit too. "Hurry and eat cause we have a house meeting.", he said as he finished his food.

I nodded and finished the rest of my pancakes and once he saw I was finished he got up and I took that as my cue to follow him. We made our way to the elevator and got in going to the lower level.

Royal stood behind me and was close enough for me to feel his body heat and small shivers went down my spine. I don't know why but this man is so contagious.

The doors opened and everybody was down here seated and looked as if they were waiting on us. All of the girls were down here and every guy that worked for Royal was here as well.

They all stood up and Royal grabbed my hand and led us to these seats whichlooked like thrones. His was red with gold outlining and the other was purple with gold outlining.

"Sit there.", he instructed me and I sat in the purple one. "Yall can sit.", he told them and everyone sat down. "So it's some changes about to be made around here and I'm about to speak on it.", he said and turned to look at me.

"Her right there, is MINE. No one touches her, no one disrespects her and every time you see her you better greet her. If I find out any of you aren't doing it, it's your ass.", he said.

I sat there in shock not sure of what I just heard. "She is the queen of this house and whatever she wants and asks for she shall receive.", he said. What in all fucks am I into.

He reached his hand out and I grabbed it and he pulled me in front of him. "You're my queen baby, so everything I have you have.", he said.

Butterflies grew in my stomach as I took in everything that was just said to me and everyone else in the room. "Pearl, Jewel, and Diamond.", he said, "Come here.".

They all got up and made their way to where we were standing. "These are your servants baby, wherever you go they go, whatever you need they will get it for you."

"Understood,", he said looking at them. They all nodded and he told them to go back to their seats. "Aight Sean and Wiz take her things out of her room and put it in mine.", he said.

They nodded their heads and did as they were told. "Everyone's dismissed.", he said. All of the girls got up first and were led back upstairs with the guys following leaving me and Royal, alone.

"I don't understand.", I said to him as he took a sip of some brown drink. "You're mines baby girl, you're not like the rest of these hoes. They work for me and make my money and have to get a fuck in here and there. But you? Nobody is touching you and they all have to respect your ass.", he said.

"You're a queen now baby, my queen and I'm your King.", he said and approachedme and grabbed my ass and brought his face to mine and kissed me. His kisses were rough yet sweet and had me in a trance.

I pulled back still concerned about what was about to happen. "So is that why you didn't have me do what everyone else was doing, and is that why you killed Reid?", I asked as he got tense by me saying that name.

He nodded his head. "That nigga knew the plan and for him to try and pull some shit like that was out of order and I knew I couldn't trust him, so I killed his ass.", he gritted out.

"So who sold me?", I asked as my voice got quiet. "You don't ne-", I cut him off.

"Yes I do need to know! My whole life has changed, I don't think you understand all that I was going to do! Yeah ok I may not be a hoe but still, I did NOT see my life like this!", he said getting irritated.

"LOOK YOU BETTER BE HAPPY I'M DOING THIS FOR YOU I FUCKING SAVED YOUR ASS! YOU'RE SO FUCKING UNGRATEFUL AND FORGETABLE", he roared, referring to last night.

"Ok then tell me something! I just wanna know!", I said as tears filled my eyes. he rubbed his hand over his face and sighed.

"Aight but you may have to sit down for this.", he said. That caused me to gulp knowing whatever I was about to hear wasn't going to be good.


	11. Chapter 10

**Prosper**

I sat down in the purple throne as Royal just stood there looking at me, unsure if he wanted say.

"What do you want me to start with first?", he asked me. "Umm the easier one, where do we know each other from?", I asked him. he took in a deep breath and sighed than began to talk.

"It was one fall day after school and I was headed home minding my own business. I began to walk through the park and I could footsteps behind me and chuckles. I was too scared to turn and look so I began to walk faster.",

"As I began to walk faster so did the footsteps. I than began to run and decided to turn back and look and there were about 4 guys following me. They were upperclassmen so of course I was nervous."

"I guess I didn't run fast enough because they caught me and slammed me to the ground. It was this nigga named Trey and his guys."

"They always picked on me, I was a nerd, wore glasses and I was small. They usually just called me names but today it took a different turn.", he said.

"So what does this have to do with me?", I asked him. "That's what I'm about to get to.", he replied. "They slammed my small body to the ground and began to beat me."

"My glasses were smashed and they began to punch and kick me in my side and hurt my ribs bad. Then I heard this male voice after some time come over there and stop them.

"I stayed curled up too afraid to turn over then I felt small hands turn me over and I see…you", he said and I gasped.

I replayed his words in my head and he was person in my dream. "I remembered your face after that day, I believed your were my angel sent from God to keep them from hurting me far worse."

"B-but we were so young, and I didn't even remember that until you said it. How did you remember my face, I sure didn't remember yours.", I replied.

"I've watched you, and continued to watch you since that day. I left the school and I went to another middle school and then I went to high school and dropped out and that is where I was introduced to the streets."

"I always promised I would always watch out for you and if you ever needed my help I would try my hardest to help you. I grew up and became this cold hearted person but I always had a special place for you in my heart.", he said his eyes soft.

"Well can you tell me who..sold me?", I asked him. he nodded his head and continued to talk.

"I run an escort company, and it's the biggest one over here in the Mid-West. Now there are escort companies throughout the world and the ones in the US have meetings every year."

"We get people who come to us and give us people who they want to sell and we pay them for those girls. I was in one of the meetings and…your brother presented your picture to us.", he said.

My mouth went dry and I could feel the tears falling down my face. "A-are you sure it was him?", I cried. "Yeah, he told us you were his sister and I remembered his face as well."

"I don't know what possessed him to do this but he did it. I promised myself that I would save you and that day I did.", Royal replied and anger spilled up out of me.

"How did you save ME!? I can't have a normal life anymore, I won't ever get to see my family EVER! You think you did me a favor? Well think again!", I said and got up out of my chair and was about to storm out until I felt myself being pulled back by my arm.

Royal sat me in my chair and knelt down to come face to face with me. "I did your ass a fucking favor because if I didn't take your ass someone far worse would have taken you, and you really would have been a whore! If you are going to be mad at someone let it be your brother and not me!", he yelled in my face.

The tears fell harder as I let everything that was just said sink in. Royal backed up a bit and sat in the other chair. "I know you didn't want this life but this is the one you have, and it's no other way around it.", he said and I just nodded my head.

There is no way around it but I will sure as hell make the best one of it.

**_3 months later_**

I was in the shower as i felt the water run from the top of my head massaging my scalp and down the rest of my body. These past few months have been decent, Royal is not as bad as he used to be but he still has his ways.

We've become closer and I was happy some progress was being made. I hardly leave the house and if I do Royal is ALWAYS with me. I just stood in the shower and let my thoughts run away as I felt cold air enter the shower then warm hands on my waist.

I jumped a bit and then heard a chuckle. "Relax ma.", I heard his smooth voice say. I was slowly warming up to his touch but the only time we really are close is when were sleeping.

I know he has needs and sooner or later I would need to please him but I'm not ready yet. His hands made their way up and down the sides og my body as he placed soft kisses along my neck.

He then turned my body around to face his and he just stared at me for a minute causing me to become self conscious and I looked down. He grabbed my chin and had his face get closer to mine and I could feel his warm breath.

Royal then placed his juicy lips on mine and kissed me roughly. I swear sparks went off throughout my body as he backed me against the shower wall and my back arched from the pleasure and the cold tiles.

"Mmmm.", I moaned in his mouth and he took one of his hands and reached up to grab my right boob and began to massage it and rolled his thumb on my nipple.

I felt it harden as he began to leave a trail of kisses along my neck and he sucked hard and my eyes closed and I bit my lip. I trailed his kisses down my chest and suck on each breast and bit my nipples causing me to moan loud.

"Can I taste you bae?", he asked me. I gave him a confused look and he lifted me up with my legs on his shoulders and I felt his lips wrap around parts that have never been touched before.

"ooh shiiit.", I moaned as he wrapped his lips around my clit and sucked roughly causing my back to arch off of the wall. "Fffuck!", I yelled as he opened his mouth wide and sucked on my pussy lips and his tongue entered in and out of my hole.

"Mmhmhm", he moaned and looked my in my eyes as he continued to please my body good. "Holy fuck…shit!", I said as he bit my clit and I felt pressure in my stomach.

He took his long tongue and licked my clit faster and sucked on my pussy and I felt my legs shake. "Mmhm cum for me ma.", he said in a low husky tone and that set me off.

I came all over his face as I grabbed his head to keep from falling. I've NEVER felt anything like that in my life and if that was just his tongue I wonder what his dick would do.

He slowly let me down as I caught my balance from my legs shaking and when I looked up at him he was smirking and mashed his lips into mine and we made out roguhly for a minute and washed up.

During the whole shower I admired his tall, toned body and how much taller he was then me and I fascinated. Royal is sexy as hell and I know in my mind some good will come out of this.

After we showered we both got dressed and headed to the dining room to eat. He walked in first and pulled out my chair and I sat down. "Thank you.", I replied with a smile and he smiled back.

"Anything for my queen.", he replied with a wink before taking his seat causing butterflies to form in my stomach. This morning was amazing and I kept replaying it in my mind as the waiter brought our food out.

"You thinking about this morning?", Royal asked me and I looked up from my plate and blushed while looking away. "No need to be shy ma, there is more where that came from.", he said and that caused me to cheese harder.

Royal was a smooth ass bastard and that turned me on to the max. "But hurry up and eat ma, we have a meeting to attend to.", he said. I nodded and finished my food and so did he.

We headed towards the elevator while he stood behind me and held my waist and we got on in the same position. We stopped on the basement floor and there were a lot of people down here.

"Hello Queen.", girls said to me as me and Royal made our way through thr crowd. I was still trying to get used to people calling me that. Everywhere I turned I was being called that.

Royal and I sat on our thrones and he snapped his fingers as two guys came out with their shirts off. "I know both of you want to be on this team but you have to prove it to me, fight to the death.", he said and my eyes got big.

I looked at Royal as he sat back in his chair with this evil smirk on his face. I turned my attention back to the fight that was about to take place.

One of the guys were tall and looked to be Hispanic with wavy hair, the other guy was light skinned and looked to be about 6 feet. They circled each other and then a bell rang and they attacked.

The Hispanic guy charged at the light skinned guy and slammed his body to the ground and and began to throw punches at his face. He punched him like 10 times in the face causing blood to shed before the other guy flipped him over and took his foot and stomped him in the nuts.

"Yeah!", some people were yelling and I sat there in awe. I looked back over at Royal who looked really into it and sipped on a drink one of the girls brought him.

The light skinned guy then took the Hispanic guys arm and twisted it and I heard bone pop. He then took his head and slammed it on the ground repeatedly and the white meat started to show.

He didn't stop either. He kept going and blood began to shed everywhere and he then grabbed him by the throat and ripped flesh and then dropped the Hispanic guys lifeless body on the ground.

I couldn't hold my stomach and got up to find a near by garbage can and making my way to the garbage I threw up everywhere and I heard gasp. I couldn't take seeing all of that blood, especially after eating.

It was all coming up so fast and hard I swear I popped a blood vessel. I felt people coming around me and I looked back seeing the dead body and then I passed out.

—-

I opened my eyes and saw Diamond, Jewel, and Pearl all sitting around me. Jewel was massaging my forehead and the other two were massaging my hands and feet.

"I see you're woke Queeny.", Jewel joked and stopped to look down at me. "You feeling better?", she asked me. "Yeah I'm ok, I just don't do well with seeing thins like that.", I said as I sat up more in the bed.

"Well you need to get used to it. That's how things operate around here."I heard his voice say.

We all turned and saw Royal standing right there. "You ladies are dismissed.", he spoke to the three girls. They all filed out of the room leaving me and Royal by ourself.

"I guess you didn't take well with what happened earlier.", I shook my head no. "Well get used to it, some of that stuff you will more often and with what is to come for you, you need to be ready.", he said looking me in my eyes.

I gulped and nodded my head again. "Aight get some sleep.", he said and brought his lips to my forehead and let his lips linger there and then he got up and left the room.

I just turned over and tried to go to sleep hoping in my mind whatever is planned for me is nowhere close to what I just saw today.

**Paul**

I turned over in my bed as I tried to shake the guilt off of me. Hearing the cries of my mom every night is tearing me apart and I need to make this shit better.

I mean Prosper kind of deserved what she got but at the same time that was my sister and I shouldn't have let pride come in the way of that. My own selfish reasons is what caused me to do what I did and I need to make this right.

Not only that but the police isn't making it any better. I need to find a way to get her back without them knowing it as me who caused this to happen.

Someway and somehow though **_I'm getting my sister back._**


	12. Chapter 11

**Royal**

_I sat there an watched him and there was nothing I could do. "Noo! Please stop! Jeff stop!", her screams filled my ears. "No bitch! You wanna play me? I'll show your ass!", he yelled back at her._

_I was too small to do anything and that hurt me to the core. Tears rolled down my face as I watched him beat her repeatedly, blood running down her face as she was hunched over trying to escape._

_He kicked her in the stomach, not knowing she was pregnant with his child. "P-please Jeff nooo.", she pleaded as he got the oil and poured it all over her body. _

_He made his way over to me and my eyes met hers. "I love you", she mouthed to me as the tears ran down her face and mixed with the blood. "Get up.", he ordered me._

_I stood up and he grabbed my arm and led me down the apartment steps to the outside stairs. "Stay right here.", he ordered me. He made his way back into the apartment. _

_I waited about 5 minutes hoping she would come down the stairs and that's when I heard the painful screams and I looked up to the third floor and saw flames fill the windows._

_"No No!", my little voice yelled and I pounded the grass with my little fist. "No!No!", I repeated. _

_"Royal get up.", I heard a voice say. "No leave me alone!", I yelled again. I felt someone push my body. "Royal come one baby get up.", the voice said again._

I opened my eyes and saw Prosper leaning over me with a worried look on her face. "Are you ok?", she asked me. "You were screaming and you're sweating, were you having a bad dream again?" Letting me know she's noticed this happening before.

I just shook my head, "Just go to sleep.", I said and turned over on my side. "Ro-", she tried to say before I cut her off.

"Just got to sleep!", I said louder than I expected and it made her jump. Her face showed some hurt but she laid back down and turned her back to me. I closed my eyes expecting what I just saw to replay again.

—-

"Aight man so what's up with the sales.", I asked my man Wiz. This nigga was smart as hell, he smoked a lot but he knew everything about everything.

"Well everthing is going good so far and we're meeting our monthly goals as usual, but we have other things on our plate.", he told me. I leaned forward on my desk and met his eyes.

"Like what?", he stepped back and let Mijo come forward. "Aight man we've been recieving threats and I think it's from that nigga Trey man.", he said and my jaw automatically clenched.

Trey was that nigga who, him and his guys, beat my ass that day. Ever since then I've never been cool with him and we both even joined in the game around the same time.

He was a few years older than me and he remembered my face, and I see his everytime we have corporate meetings with the other escort businesses. He runs an escort as well but is still involved with guns and gangs.

I still have a few connections with the gangs but I keep mine low key. I've had a feeling he's been wanting to finish with me what he wasn't able to years ago but I never thought he would be serious about it and let petty shit like that actually come over into adult hood.

"Well then that means we need to be prepared for whatever they have comin man.", I told him and the rest of the team. "And that also means Prosper will have to be ready as well.", Ty spoke up.

I nodded my head and prepared mentally what she would need to be taught.

**Prosper**

I played over in my mind what happened with Royal last night. He's been having I guess nightmares almost every night and it worries me. He shakes and screams, and he breaks out into a sweat.

I was laying in the big round tub in the middle on the floor as the girls worked on my hair and did my nails and toes. "What's on your mind Queen?", Diamond asked me.

I sighed and began to talk. "Royal has been having this nightmares all the time and it wakes me out of my sleep, but last night was the first time I asked him about it and he shut me down. He calls me his queen but he shuts me out.", I told them.

I took a sip of my lemonade as Jewel worked on my braids. "Have you gotten the dick yet?", Jewel asked me and I almost spit out my drink. "No.", I mumbled and they all started to laugh. I scrunched up my face with a frown.

"What's funny?", I asked them. "Nothing it's just…I can't believe Royal has gone this long without getting some from you, you're something special then.", Pearl said as she painted my opposite hand.

"I mean I want to but I'm just scared, I don't want it to hurt ya know?", I told them. I've heard about sex and the first time is not so pleasant, and I know Royal has to be packin with all the screams I've heard.

"You all have gotten close but would be probably be closer if you gave him a little, and I promise you won't regret it.", Jewel mumbled the last part.

"Wait you've slept with him?", I asked her. They all looked at me with smirks on their faces, _oh no they didn't. _"We all have.", they said in unison and started laughing.

I sat up only to have Jewel push me back down. "I have to finish these braids so I can dip them in the water.", she said. "But yes we all have slept with Royal, I mean it's a must.", Diamond said.

"When was this?", I asked getting a little jealous. That means every girl here has probably had a taste of him. "The night we got brought in and a few moments after that; he sleeps with a few of the girls and some of his guys do but I must say we all got lucky.", Pearl said.

"How is it?", I asked. "It's the best sex I ever had. I mean i was scared that night but he has a way of seducing you, he's so fucking smooth and his dick game is bomb!", Jewel said.

"It sure is.", Pearl said. "He's so fucking rough and while he only busted once I came like 5 times, one after another."

"Wow.", I said. "Now you really want some huh?", Diamond said with a smirk causing all of us to laugh. "Shut up.", I said giggling and sinking my body back in the water letting my imagination run wild.

—

After being pampered and getting my hair finished my Jewel we all decided to do a little shopping. Royal left his black card with a not telling me to get whatever I wanted.

The light skinned guy who won the fight and the caramel skinned guard came with us to "watch us". "What store do you want to go in first Queeny.", Diamond asked me.

"Umm let's go into the Gucci store, I think I saw something last time that I wanted.", I said. We headed towards the Gucci store and walked in and I headed towards the purses.

I saw a black one that I wanted and picked it up and put it on my arm then I went to a mirror to see how it looked on me. I put the purse back and went down another aisle and checked out the other purses then I heard a familiar voice close.

I looked up and saw Paul talking on the phone looking mad and I felt as if my breath was knocked out of me. I pretended not to see him and I went to the opposite aisle to continue to listen to what he had to say.

"Look man I need to come there and at least talk to her man.", he said in a harsh whisper. "It needs to be some time this week…it don't matter why I need to talk to her I need to see my sister man!", he yelled and I saw people look in his direction.

This bastard, now he wants to see me after he sold my ass. I hope they do let him see me because I have a few words for _my brother._


	13. Chapter 12

**Prosper**

I continued to watch Paul as he made his way around the store. I took that time to get the girls and leave. If I stayed any longer all hell would have broke loose.

I then felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped. "Whoa relax, we have to get back to the house.", Jewel said to me. "Why?", I asked relaxing as my eyes watched Paul exit the store.

"Because we just have to, Royal said so.", she said. I nodded and we made our way to the front of the store where Pearl and Diamond were standing. We chatted as we made our way back to the truck with security walking next to us.

The light skinned one opened our door and we hopped in the truck. "So did Royal call or something?", I asked openly to anyone that could answer my question.

"He called us, and we have to head back to the house.", the other guard said as he started the truck and pulled out of the lot.

We pulled up to the house and the truck was parked in the garage. We all went through the door that led to the basement and no one was there. I smacked my lips and turned to everyone else.

"Why did we have to come back if no one is here.", I said irritated. "He wanted us to be here first so we could see the girls their bringing in. "The light skinned guard said.

"May I ask your name?", I asked him. "Call me Dre.", he said. and I nodded my head. We sat there for about 30 minutes and I was becoming impatient. As soon as I was about to get up and head upstairs The huge doors opened up and two trucks came through.

I kept my eyes on the truck as Ty and Keeis and all the guys hopped out and opened the doors and led girls with blindfolds on their faces out.

_Not this shit again. _I leaned over to Pearl and whispered in her ear. "We really have to watch this? I'm not comfortable doing it.", I said. She nodded her head and turned her attention back to the girls.

"They here?", I heard Royal's deep voice ask and everyone turned to look in the direction where it was coming from. He had on a white t-shirt with some dark jeans and red vans as he stepped out of the elevator.

"Yeah man we got them.", Wiz said as they all started to take the blindfolds off of each of the girls and each one had fear in their eyes.

Royal made his way over to me and kissed my lips causing butterflies to bounce around in my stomach and he then frowned and looked at everyone else.

"Did yall niggas acknowledge yall queen?", he gritted at them. "Hello Queen Prosper.", they all said in unison and turned back to the girls.

He smiled back at me and was about to make his way over to the girls until I grabbed his arm. "Um do I have to watch this? I don't feel comfortable.", I told him.

"Yeah baby, you my queen right?", he asked me. I nodded and he smiled. "Well then that means yes.", he said and headed to each of the girls to inspect them.

Two were white and one was Hispanic. He approached the white girl who had brown eyes and told her to strip. She did as she was told and I could see the tears welling in her eyes.

After she stripped down to her panties and bra Royal began to feel on her body and he kissed her. It was a peck either it was like a lip biting, tongue having kiss and it was pissing me off.

How fucking dare he do that shit in front of his "queen". He approached each one and did the same thing and I saw Ty glance in my direction and we caught eyes. he gave me an apologetic look I guess after reading my mind.

"Aight I want the Hispanic one first, she seems good with her lips.", Royal said smirking. "He wants her for what?", I asked Pearl.

She hesitated at first but answered. "To…fuck her.", she said and my eyes bucked. "To what?!", I exclaimed loud causing everyone to turn around.

"What's wrong.", Royal asked me with a confused look making me want to plunge his eyes out right there. I squinted my eyes at him and shifted my weight towards the other leg.

"I don't understand why _you _have to do all of this. Can't Ty or somebody else fuck the girls?", I asked him. "Nah I have to do it.", he said as we had a stare down. The room was tense and even the girls stopped crying a bit and had their eyes shifting from Royal to me.

"Nah, no you don't. That's fucking disrespectful to me and I won't allow it.", I said. Royal just chuckled darkly.

"Well it's not like we fucking anyways so this shouldn't be a problem. Now go upstairs so I can finish taking care of business.", he said. My mouth fell as I felt tears fill my eyes.

All of the guys had shocked looks on their faces as I turned and headed towards the elevator. With the girls following me. Once we stepped in the elevator the tears fell as I made eye contact with Royal before the doors closed and he had a soft look in his eyes as if apologizing.

"It's ok Prosper, it's just his job.", Diamond said trying to soothe me and I pushed myself out of her grip. "Nah fuck that, he doesen't have to sleep with them, it's already bad enough he kissed them right in front of my face.", I said as the tears fell harder and we got off on the floor where our bedroom was.

I opened the bedroom door and I turned to face the girls. "I'm just going to take a nap so you can go do whatever you want.", I told them. "You sure because we can stay?", Pearl said.

"I'm sure.", I assured them half lying. They hesitated at first and walked away as I closed the door and laid on the bed and cried myself to sleep.

"Oh fuck yes!", I heard a scream and it made me jump out of my sleep. What in the world? "Fuck me Ro! Yes Yes!", I heard the girls screams say and I was pissed the fuck off.

No this nigga is not fucking them bitches on the same floor as me. He's starting to piss me off and is probably doing this shit on purpose. I heard a smack the moans and groans got louder.

"I'm cummming!", the girls shrieked with an annoying ass voice and I heard Royal groan. "Cum all over this dick.", he said and smacked I guess her ass again.

This shit was torture, to hear my "man", fucking somebody else. "oooh shiit!", I heard her say and then I heard Royal groan loud and then it went silent.

I just sat up in my bed with tears filling my eyes out of anger and sadness. I replayed his words from earlier and no we haven't fucked. He ate me out once but that's it.

Now that I think about it we haven't slept together because he's never asked. Does he think I'm ugly? Did he "save" me out of guilt or pity? All of these questions filled my head as Royal bitch ass walked in the room.

I turned my head from his direction and played with the lint on the sheets. I could hear him walk over to me and he leaned down and tried to give me a kiss but I mushed his head away.

"What the fuck?!", he growled angrily. "Yeah what the fuck!", I yelled at him. "Yo man chill with the attitude, what the fuck is your problem?", he gritted at me.

I laughed sarcastically and just looked up at him. "You kiss some ho's right in front of my face and you emberass me in front of everyone PLUS you fuckin some bitch right down the hall! You're so fucking disrespectful!", I yelled and threw the covers over me and got up to get up out the bed.

As I took the first step I felt Royal yank me back by my arm. "I told you earlier I HAVE to it's my fucking job! You need to stop being insecure.", he told me.

I grabbed my arm back and got in his face as close as I could. "No what you need to do is realize that first off I'm your damn queen and I don't appreciate the fact that you have to fuck all of these random hoes. You get somebody else to do the damn job because from this day forward that shit will NEVER happen again.", he said with a firm tone letting him know I wasn't playing.

I just smirked at me and grabbed my body and laid it on the bed and got on top of me. "You were wishing that was you huh?", he asked me as he placed his head in the crook of my neck and placed soft kisses there.

I moaned a little and he chuckled pissing me off. "No, I don't want to fuck your big headed ass.", I gritted in his ear when I was actually being turned on.

He reached his hand in my underwear and used a finger to play with my clit. "Then why you so wet?", he asked me nibbling on my neck causing me to shudder. "I-I don't know.", I said and gulped as he took his long finger and pushed it up my hole.

It hurt but the pleasure outweighed the pain. "i know you want me baby, I'm just waiting on you he said.", and made his finger work faster.

"Whatever you want me to do baby, I'll do it.", he said softly as he nibbled on my ear lobe. "N-no hoe'ssss.", moaned out to him.

He took his fingers out of my panties and licked them off. "Aight whatever the Queen says goes.", he said and got p off of me and headed towards the bathroom.

"Imma take a shower and when I get out we're having a meeting.", he said. I nodded my head still in a trance from what just happened. That little show made me yearn for Royal even more.

After Royal took his shower we headed down to the basement where all of the guys were standing that worked here. They all stood up to acknowledge me and Royal walking in the room as we sat in our big chairs.

"Yall can sit down.", he told them. "Aight so as some of you know Trey and his niggas have been sending threats. I know it's him because he's the only nigga that still has it out for me so we all have to be prepared.", Royal said and he turned to face me.

"That means you have to train baby.", he said with all seriousness. "Train? Train for what?", I asked him. "You're gonna have to train in everything: fighting, shooting, the whole nine. Sometimes I will need you by my side for certain missions and you need to be prepared. Plus knowing Trey he may have something up his sleeve and I need to be sure that you can handle yourself if one of us isn't around."

"So I have to kill people.", I asked him. "Maybe.", he said and I sat back and took it all in. "That's why I had you watch the fight and watch certain things to expose you to what you life will be like from now on. This little scary Prosper isn't going to cut it, it's dangerous out there baby.", he said.

I nodded my head as I tried to take everything in. I'm not a killer or a fighter and I don't know if I will be able to handle this. My thoughts ran wild as I saw Sean approach Royal and whisper in his ear.

They both looked at me and Royal nodded. "We have a visitor baby.", he chuckled darkly. "Who is it?", I asked him lost.

_**"Your brother."**_


	14. Chapter 13

**Prosper**

"Your brother.", Royal said as his eyes got hard signaling that he wasn't too fond of him either. "What does he want.", I asked anger seeping through my voice.

This bastard wants to visit me after all he has put me through. His ass better have a good reason. "I don't know but we're about to find out.", Royal responded.

"LET HIM IN!", Royal yelled and then I saw as my son of a bitch brother walked through the big garage like doors. We met eyes and guilt immediately washed over his face.

It felt like eternity as he got closer and closer to my throne. As he got closer he opened his mouth but Royal stopped him. "You better speak to me and the queen when yo ass come in here.", he spat.

Paul gulped as confusion washed over his face but he did as he was told. "Hello Royal and Prosper.", he said. "It's Queen Prosper to you.", Royal said through gritted teeth.

"What do you want?", I asked him. "We need to talk.", he said as his eyes shifted from mine to Royals. "What is there to talk about? The deal is done.", I told him as I felt tears brewing but I held them back.

I let Royal's words play in my head. _This little scary Prosper isn't going to cut it. _"I just need to…explain.", he said with pleading eyes.

I turned around with my back facing him and I chuckled darkly. I don't know what the hell there is to explain. He sold me for what a piece of change and now he wants to fucking talk. Oh somebody's going to be talking alright.

"Tell everybody to get out. We need to be alone.", I said loud enough for Royal to hear me. He walked over to where I was and stood in front of me. "Ya sure?", he asked me. I nodded yes and he sighed.

"Aight, but if that nigga try any funny stuff we got people right outside these doors. I have to make a run with the guys. Be careful.", he told me looking into my eyes.

"Ok.", I responded as he kissed me forehead. and walked away. I turned back around to see Royal mugg Paul. "Everybody else get out!", Royal yelled and everyone hurried to their feet to leave out of the room.

Royal looked at me one more time before I gave him a reassuring look and him and the guys walked out to where the trucks were parked.

I waited until the room was clear and the sound of the trucks driving off to let Paul speak. "Talk.", I said to him as I sat in my chair. "I'm really sorry, like sis I swear I was just desperate and jea-", before he could finish I interrupted him.

"Now you're sorry? Paul you fucking sold me, your own sister like what was going through your head!", I yelled at him.

"Look stop yelling at me! I already feel guilty enough. You don't understand the tears I've shed hearing mama's sobs every night because her baby girl was missing. Or Pops looking like the walking dead and not eating because his princess was missing!"

"Why did you do it then!?", I pressed. "Because I was jealous. I was jealous of your success. Yeah I was a party boy but you had everything. You got into one of the best colleges on a full ride, you're smart and you always had the best grades. You scored a fucking 30 on the ACT.", he said as his voice broke.

"And what did I have? I'm at a damn community college barely passing my classes. You don't know how it feels to not have your parents brag on your success. Mama and Pops always tlak about you, especially pops. And I needed the money so I could go to a 4 year university. I wanted to finally make Ma and Pops proud of me and have all the attention on ME for once. You just took it all from me and that made me mad.", he said and I became even more angrier.

"So you decided to sell me.", I said nodding my head trailing off. "Look Paul you may not have gotten into a good school but still though you were still my brother, **I** looked up to you. I wish I was more social like you. People never even knew we were brother and sister when you were still in high school with me."

"I admit I was jealous of you as well. You had all the friends and went to all the parties but NEVER had I though of harming you in any way because of that. I wouldn't even be able to live with myself knowing I pulled some shit like that.", I said as tears fell.

"I know and I'm sorry, but I'm here to get you back. I mean it's not like nothing has changed. You still have the attention and you're a fucking queen in a way. It's like I shouldn't have sold you in the first place, or I should have sold you to someone far worse with a bigger profit.", he said laughing.

I gave him a blank stare as I tired to let his words settle in my head. He just wants me back because I'm still doing better than him, even though I was forced.

This whack nigga. I looked at him with utter disgust, this wasn't _my _brother that I loved and looked up to. He's changed and I'm mad I didn't catch it soon enough.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. You think I'll just up and leave so you can sell me to someone worse and get more money. Nah bro I don't think so.", I said looking right through his little act.

"W-what? Nah I just wanna get you home.", he said and I could tell he was lying through his teeth.

"Nah bro, you can leave but I'm not coming with you. Let yourself out.", I said and got up to leave but I felt my body being pulled back with a hard jerk.

"Nah sis, yo ass comin with me.", he gritted with anger and put his hand over my mouth trying to drag me towards the exit. I bit his hand and he yelled out in pain.

"You little spoiled bitch!", he gritted and grabbed me by my neck and slammed me on the ground. I yelped out in pain as he got handcuffs out of his pocket and wrapped them on my wrist.

"Let me go!", I yelled. "Shut the fuck up!", he yelled and punched my in my back. "Ahh! HELP HELP!", I yelled as loud as I could remembering Royal said he left help outside the door.

"DIDN'T I SAY SHUT THE FUCK UP!", Paul said and turned me over and punched me dead in my jaw causing blood to spill out. I reacted and kicked him in the stomach and he hunched over and rage filled his eyes.

"You're gonna wish you never did that.", he said and picked me up trying to drag me out of the doors he came in. Tears fell out of my eyes and I felt my body drop to the ground.

I look over and I see Diamond leaning over Paul with a needle in his neck as his body dropped to the ground.

"Oh my fucking God are you ok?", she asked me as blood spilled down my jaw and the pain was unbearable. I nodded my head unable to speak.

"Dre! Come In here!", she yelled and picked me up and walked me over to a chair. "W-what did you do to him.", I asked her as Paul laid there lifeless. "I gave him some poison to knock him out for a few hours.", she said.

"Thank you so much.", I said as my voice cracked and the tears came. She just pulled me into a hug as I broke down. Fuck trying to be strong, my own blood tried to hurt me, _again. _

Diamond just hugged me as I watched Dre come and pick up Paul's body and carry him out.

We were in another room which was big and round with warm like lights. I stood there in a black dress and everyone else had to wear black.

Word got to Royal of what happened and he instructed everyone to wear black and meet in this room. I never knew this room was in this house.

I stood there as Pearl, Jewel, and Diamond were next to me and Dre and a few other guys were standing around the room. Then the door opened and Sean and Keeis walked in carrying Paul and he looked half woke and half sleep.

I then heard Royal's voice and relief came over me. He walked through the doors with Mijo and Ty wearing a black v-neck and come black jeans with black vans. I never thought I would be so happy to see him.

Once he saw me he rushed over to me and gently grabbed my face to examine it. "You hurt?", he asked me and I nodded. He saw the mark on my jaw where he hit me. He then kissed me sweetly on the lips.

He clenched his jaw and turned around to face everyone else. He nodded his head and Sean walked over to where some water was being boiled and grabbed it. he walked over to Paul and threw the water on him.

He woke up out of his daze and screamed out loud. "Ahhhh! What the FUCK!", he yelled as the water dripped down his face.

"So everyone here knows what happens when you mess with the queen right?", Royal asked as he laughed darkly. Everyone nodded as they all had evil smirks on their faces.

What the fuck is going on? I though in my head. Mijo walked over to Royal has he handed him brass knuckles to put on. He then walked over to me and grabbed my arm.

"You may wanna leave, I don't think you wanna see this happen to your brother and all.", he said. "No, I want to…I need to.", I said as my eyes followed Royal as he approached my brother who had his arms held by Keeis and Sean.

"Imma show yo ass what happens when you fuck with her, AND LET THIS BE A MESSAGE TO ALL OF YOU! YOU FUCK WITH HER.", he said pointing to me. "You get fucked up.", he gritted and reached his arm back and slammed his fist into Paul's jaw making a bone crack.

I flinched but didn't look away. I watched his Royal slammed his fist repeatedly into Paul's jaw and body. He punched his in the nose and the bone in his nose popped out and blood ran down his face.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!", Paul let out a horrid cry. Part of me was hurt to watch but part of me liked seeing him in pain. It felt like a drug that I needed more of.

Dre, since he was bigger, walked over to a big pot, bigger than the water one, and got it and brought it over to Royl who's chest was heaving up and down.

Once Dre got closer to Royal, Royal bent down to knee level with Paul. "You mad cause yo sis got a crown? You such a bitch nigga, but I'll give you yo crown.", he said and took the pot out of Dre's hand.

"No. NOOOOOOOOOOO!", Paul screeched as Royal poured hot melted gold over his head as Keeis and Sean held Paul's arms out. "A crown for a bitch.", Royal mumbled as the gold became hard over Paul's head and hardened pver his face.

His lifeless body dropped to the ground as Keeis and Sean let his hands go. "Let this be a sign to any motha fucka who touches her! You touch what's mine, you die!", Royal said and left the room.

Ty, Keeis, Mijo, and Sean followed as I stayed in place as I admired my brother's dead body lie on the ground. "Prosper come on babe.", Jewel said as she grabbed my arm.

I just shook my head as I stayed there to come to realization that my brother is dead. I wished it wouldn't have had to come to this but you reap what you sow.

**Royal**

I walked in my office as we rushed out of the room because some important news just came in.

"Yo man where the fuck is Wiz?", I asked as everyone piled into my office. I couldn't even sit my adrenaline was rushing. All I could think about was the factthat bastard put his hands on my baby girl.

"That's what we have to tell you.", Ty said as he glanced over at Mijo. "Yo man the fuck, spit it out.", I said.

"Wiz…is _dead._", he said and I felt my heart drop. Wiz was one of my right hand men and I had to sit down in my chair after hearing that shit

"Who did this shit.", I gritted with my hands bald up in rage. Mijo ran his hand over his face.

"Trey did it.", he said and I shook my head knowing what needed to be done.

Trey wanted a war and he was about to get one.


	15. Chapter 14

**Royal**

Rage. Uncontrollable rage is what I felt. I didn't know Trey ass would take it this far and it's over some little teenage shit. Killin my guy over something you didn't get to finish when you was a young boy?

Petty as fuck. I paced my office and I started throwing everything. My guys knew not to touch me when it came to times like this. I needed to let off some steam and that's what I was about to do.

I picked up a glass vase and threw it against the wall; as it shattered it was music to my ear. I stormed out the room and it's as if I blacked out. I threw everything that was in sight: chairs, paintings, glass cups.

Everything.

**Prsoper**

I was still wrapping my thoughts around the fact that by brother was dead. It wasn't any old dead is face was covered in melted gold and I didn't even try to stop it.

My parents now have no kids left and it's my fault. Tears fell from my eyes thinking of the pain my Mama and Pops would have to go through.

They will never find me and I know that for a fact; more than likely they believe I'm dead after time will pass. Then I'm sure Royal will have Paul's body burned or something and the police will never find him.

Everyday they will wonder if their kids are still alive or dead and I know that will cause any parent to go crazy. They will never see their children get married and have children of their own and that broke my heart.

I didn't even realize I was on the floor cryin as I watched Dre come and carry Paul's body out. I closed my eyes for a minute only to have them open back up as I heard a loud thud come from upstairs.

I got up and wiped the tears from my eyes and made my way up the stairs. "Wait right here.", I instructed the girls as I knew they would follow me.

I heard loud yelling and more bangs and sounds being made from what seemed like things being thrown around. Once I made it to the stairs I saw Royal going down the hall throwing paintings off of the wall and pretty much everything in sight.

He had his shirt off and I looked down on the ground and saw glass shattered everywhere. I ran down the hall to go after him until I heard a voice call after me.

"Just let him be P.", Ty said as I looked at him confused. "What? He's messing the house up and is acting like a mad man. Yall aren't gonna stop him?!", I asked getting upset myself that no one is doing anything.

Ty ran his hand over his face in frustration before he began. "Look P, when he gets like this we just let him be. He juts needs to let out his frustration and nobody wants to be around when that happens.", he said.

"Why is he mad? He just killed my brother, that's not enough?", I asked. "Naw…Wiz is dead.", he said and I gasped covering my mouth.

Wiz and I weren't really close but he still was one of the guys and I knew him and Ro were close so I felt really bad. It's just been a lot of stress on him and he don't need that.

Once I heard that I ran back towards the direction of Royal ignoring Ty's voice. "I wouldn't do that!", he yelled but I kept on.

Royal turned left down another hallway and I followed him and was out of breath when I reached him. He was about to throw this expensive ass China piece before I grabbed it out of his hand.

When he turned around his eyes were looked dead but full of rage and anger. There was no soul in them and his chest heaved up and down like a cave man.

He snatched it back out of my hand almost pulling my arm out of place and threw it against the wall. "Leave me alone!", he roared at me and I was scared but didn't back down.

Royla kicked every chair, table, and light that was in the hallway and it seemed like he wouldn't stop soon. "He killed my boy man! Imma show his ass!", he gritted and then punched a hole in the wall making his fist bloody.

I then opened the closest room door and used all of my strength to drag him on there. He got out of my grip and slammed me against the wall and trapped me in it.

All the fear I felt when I first came here over took me again. "DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!", he gritted in my face and slammed his fist on the wall behind me causing me to jump.

I had to think quick, not sure if he would throw me too. He still began throwing everything in the room and knocked the fucking TV over and I had enough. "ROYAL STOP!", I yelled.

I grabbed him and sat him on the bed and straddled his lap and took his face in my hands. "Royal baby listen to me, come back please everything will be ok", I reassured him, looking him dead in the eyes.

He held my waist and his grip tightened as I felt as if he would break it apart. "Come On baby, relax.", I said in a soft tone as I laid his head in my chest and his breathing began to slow down. I then felt something wet soak my chest and I realized he was crying.

I held him in my arms as he broke down. His grip on my waist left as he wrapped his arms around me and I rubbed my left hand up and down his back and held his head with my right as I shushed him.

I lifted his head and looked in his eyes and saw the hurt in his eyes. Right there I knew I just experienced the _real _Royal. Behind this tough guy is a little boy who's been hurt and the only way he can express himself is through anger.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.", he said as tears ran down his face. I felt my face wet and realized I was crying too. I just held him in my embrace a little longer not wanting to let him go.

After we cried we laid in the bed os the same room he trashed as I had my head on his chest and his arms around me. We sat in silence as I just admired my baby.

It's weird because like 2 or 3 months ago I was too scared to even look at him and I was so timid and home sick it was ridiculous. But now I feel like I was brought here for a reason.

This man his hurting and I know they say God works in mysterious ways, but was it his plan for me to come here?

"My dad killed my mom.", he said as he stared at the ceiling and scaring me a bit. I didn't know what to say so i let him continue. "I was just a little boy and my father was abusive to my mom and I, mainly my mom. When it came to me it was a slap here and there, mostly words but my mama would get the real shit. Every week he was beating her at least twice. Slaps and punches to the face, kicks in the stomach."

"She had like 4 miscarriages because of him. One day though me and my mom were home just bonding. She was coloring with me since we had the time and my father worked late. He never liked playing and all of the shit and told me coloring was for pussies. I was only about 8 and we were in the living room coloring together when my father walked in looking a bit high."

Royal paused for a minute and then continued. I stroked his chest letting him know I was listening.

"He knocked all of our coloring out the way and picked her up by her throat and slammed her against the wall. He began to beat her in the face and he slammed her ON the ground and began to kick her. I was too small the stop him and I though after a while he would stop but that day would be the last time he stopped."

"He slapped her, bit her, and stomped her in the face then made his way over to me to take me outside. I looked at my mom with tears spilling out of my eyes and she mouthed that she loved me. My father told me to wait outside on the curb as he went back in out apartment building. Next thing I know I see flames coming from our floor and the cries from my mother as I knew he burned her alive."

He finished and I saw tears coming out of his eyes. "Oh my God baby, I'm so sorry.", I said and he shook his head.

"Nah, I'm sorry. I'm a fucking monster and I don't know how to control myself when I'm angry. That's all I've ever witnessed my whole life is death and violence. My father dropped me off at a shelter and never came back. I was bounced around from home to home and I never did good in school."

"I was always bullied and I never knew how to fight. When I got into high school I dropped out my junior year and the streets welcomed me. I became one of the most notorious drug dealers and that's how I met my guys. We always have had each other's backs, even today. Wiz was one of them too and I vowed I would never let somebody hurt the people I love and I broke that vow. That nigga Trey killed one of my guys but it's not over for him.", he said.

"Why did he kill him?", I asked and he just shrugged. "He always bullied me as kids and when I got into the drug thing I was doing better than him and everything I did he did. He wasn't into this escort shit until I joined. I know he wanted to get me where it hurts so he came after my guy. It's not over thought, most definitely not.", he said as he wiped his face.

"Your turn.", he said with a small laugh which caused me to laugh. "Well um I'm not really exciting. I'm a nerd I guess, I'm not really into parties but I tried to go since I was going to go to college.

I've always be a little anti social and I only have like 2 or 3 good friends. I'm a Daddy's girl, I've always been close to my Pops and I wanted to go to school and become a doctor and some day open up my own pharmacy. I've never had a boyfriend or anything like that."

"Why not?", he asked me with his face full of confusion. "I guess guys never thought I was pretty, they always went after the girls who were sluts, and drank and smoked everyday and that wasn't me.", I replied.

"Well I think you're beautiful just the way you are.", he said with a smile. I sat up and pinched his cheeks. "Awww! You gettin soft on me.", I told him with a giggle and he just smacked his lips.

"Naw never that ma, but for real you're special. I always loved a woman with innocence; I mean yeah I get women who want to fuck me all the time but you carry yourself with as such a lady. That's one of the things that turn me on about you, you're a chase and a mystery.", he said with his voice low and looked me in my eyes.

I felt my panties getting wet and I wanted him _now. _I guess he read my thoughts because he flipped us over with him on top and he smashed his lips with mine. We were really getting into it with tongue and everything.

He began to grind his dick unto me and put pressure unto my clit. I moaned and he stopped and looked at me and got off. The fuck? "What you doin?", I asked him.

"I'm not takin yo shit, not like this.", he said and got back under the covers and laughed when he saw my face. "Stop lookin like that, you not just some bitch. I don't wanna do it anywhere at anytime, I want to prepare some special shit for you baby.", he said and pulled me back down on his chest.

"Uggh fine.", I said and smiled and he grabbed my ass causing me to bite my lip. He kept his hand there as we both drifted off to sleep.

"I don't really want to.", I told Ty as the girls prepared me for my "training" today. "You have to, we just wanna see where you're at.", he told me. I have to fight some chick today and I don't really want to.

They tell me I need to be prepared and exposed to stuff like this. "What if she beats my ass…or kills me?", I asked him. "Trust me, Royal won't let that shit happen.", he replied.

"Just go in there and try your best.", he told me and put a mouth piece in my mouth. "Aight you're ready to go P.", Jewel told me and gave me a comforting smile.

"Lets go, they waitin on us.", he said. They? We went down to the big room in the basement and everyone was seated all around. Royal was in his seat and we locked eyes and he gave me a nod and mouthed me to relax.

How can I relax when I'm about to fucking fight? I made my way to the middle of the floor and one of the girls who grilled me the day the had to work at the factory was standing there. I knew she didn't like me but I never told Royal that in hopes to save her.

"Why am I fighting her?", I asked Ty. "She volunteered so we let her, none of the other girls wanted to.", he said and had me stretch. This bitch. I eyed her as she eyed me and I knew she wanted to beat my ass.

We stood in the circle on the floor as I adjusted my mouth piece and we waited for the cue for us to start. "1…2..3!", I then heard a bell and this girl balled her fist up.

She was light skinned and looked really basic n the face but had a nice body. I balled mine up in attempt to try and fight. She swung at me and I dogged it and she kept at it as I continued to dodge it.

I then thought I was doin something as I slapped her and ran around her but I was dead wrong I turned around and this bitch chucked me right in the jaw. I heard a lot of 'oohs' and 'damns' from around the room.

I laid on the ground as I felt my jaw and it hurt bad. I got back up and tried to lunge for her but she ducked and upper cut me in the chin then she punched me in the stomach.

I dropped to my knees in pain as I looked out from the corner of my eye and saw Royal at the end of his seat with a concerned look on his face but also a look telling me to keep trying.

I tried to get up but this bitch tackled me to the ground and threw punch after punch to my face and I tried blocking them. "Aye man stop!", I heard Ty yell but this bitch was in her zone. I felt all of her anger towards me come out in those hits.

I then felt her being pulled off of me and I rolled over in pain. I then saw people crowd around me and my girls made their way over to me instantly. I then thought back to the times I was bullied and girls would always talk about how lame I was and I never did anything about it.

They helped me up and I saw Royal grabbing the girl by her neck as she yelled. "She should NOT be queen! It's supposed to be me!", she said.

"Chanel I don't give a fuck! You took things too far bitch, you delusional as hell!", he gritted in her face as I stood there in pain and confused. "She's just jealous of you P, come on.", Diamond told me but I shrugged her off.

This would be the last time a bitch put their hands on me and I didn'd do anything about it. I was angry, angry as a smirk grew on her face out of accomplishment as she sat down.

"I wanna go again.", I said out loud and Royal looked at me as if I was nuts. "Are you crazy? You not ready and that's all we needed to see.", Pearl said.

"I don't care, this bitch want to fight me over a fucking title then let's go.", I gritted out and took the mouth piece out. Blood dripped and I just wiped it off with the back of my hand as Chanel made her way back over with a smirk on her face.

"You sure?", Royal asked when he approached me. I nodded and he pulled me close to him. "Show no mercy and let her come to you.", he said and looked me in my eyes. "I know you got it in you."

I gulped and nodded again. Me and Chanel were back in the middle as everyone took their seats and we circled each other. I remembered to let her come to me. "You gonna swing?", she asked me and I shook my head no.

"More fun for me.", she said and charged at me and I moved out the way as she hit nothing but air. I then grabbed her hair and brought her face back to me and pulled my arm all the way back and punched her dead in her face.

I heard a bone crack and I'm sure everyone else did too. "DAAAAAAAAMN!", I pretty much everyone said as her body fell to ground and she moaned out in pain. I got on top of her and began to take years worth of frustration out on her face.

Every girl that talked about me came into view and each took a turn showin on ehr face like a move recorder. The names they called me played in my head I beat her face in more and all I saw was red.

"Aight enough.", I heard Royal's voice but I kept going. "Prosper stop!", he said and I felt my body being pulled off of hers. "No let me the fuck go!", I spit out as I began to kick.

"Baby relax.", Royal's stern voice said as I was being sat down in my seat. I then looked around as I saw fear in some of the girls eyes. I looked down at my hands and saw blood.

I looked up and saw Chanel being picked up from the ground. She wasn't dead but blood was everywhere on her face. Royal looked at me and smirked then shook his head.

"I knew you had it in you but you still got more to learn.", he said. I don't know why but I'm really starting to love this thug shit.


	16. Chapter 15

**Royal**

"Aight, so what do yall have for me man?", I asked Ty as we had our meeting. "So you know Trey had one of his guys kill Wiz and been trying to take our business as well."

I raised an eye brow and sat up. "How so?", I gritted out. "He's been going to our main spots and taking more girls then us, even last night he took a few girls that were ours.", he said.

I was pissed the fuck off, I don't play with a lot of things and money is the main one. "I need all of yall then to step the fuck up, this nigga thinks he's taking my throne and he's dead wrong. Send guys to each of our main spots especially on the days we make drops and watch the girls. I'll be damned if I lose a profit", I replied.

They all nodded their heads and I got up and walked out of the office to go get Prosper. Since the fight I saw what she had in her, but more was needed.

I stepped in the elevator and headed to the floor where our bedroom was. I got off and walked to our room door and I pushed the door back to see Prosper sitting there staring off into space.

"You aight?", I asked her and she jumped by the sound of my voice. "Y-yeah I'm ok.", she said and looked down at her hands with her fist balled up.

"No you not, wassup?", I asked her as I stepped all the way in the room and stood by the bed. "I wasjust thinking of earlier and the past few days, all that I've experienced. It's new but I like it, I like the rush of it all. It's hard to explain but I'm so used to being closed up at home that when something like this is brought to me, it's addicting.", she said looking me in my eyes.

"Yeah it is, but don't let it over take you. It can drive you nuts.", I said as my voice trailed off. I've killed niggas, lots of them and I'm not proud of it but it's something I've had to do and Prosper will have to do too, but she don't know it yet.

"Come on, we have to start day one of your training.", I said as I turned and headed towards the door. She got up and followed me and we walked towards the elevator.

We stepped on and Prosper was in front of me with my back to the wall and her back facing me. I stared at her body shape through her tight ass yoga pants that shaped her thick thighs and round plump ass perfectly.

She also had on a sports bra that sat her breasts up nicely making me wanna suck em. I had to control myself in order to train her but I hope my attention wouldn't be taken.

We got off of the elevator and she gasped. "What is all of this?", she asked me pointing to all of the guns laid out and knives, weapons everything.

"I said I was gonna train you and I'm training you in everything.", I said and grabbed her hand and lead her to the middle of the floor.

"Aight your first lesson is how to shoot, you have to, no, need to learn how to do this shit, it's very important.", I told her looking her in the eyes.

She gulped and nodded and her I went and picked up Glock 19 9 mm and loaded it up. Her eyes got big as I approached her and handed it to her.

"See those dummies right there?", I told her. "Yeah." "You need to aim for those red dots right in the middle of their heads." She nodded and picked her gun up and aimed for the heads of the the dummies.

She shot at one and hit it in the shoulder and the power of the gun blew into her and she stumbled back a bit. "Let me show you.", I told her.

I stood behind her and grabbed her arms and held my hands over hers as I coached her how to shoot. "You bring your arm back a bit and you aim right for the middle of their head and then pull the trigger." I held her body with mine and she took a deep breath and shot the dummy right in the middle of the head and it blew off.

"That's my girl.", I whispered in her ear and she let out a breath and I felt my junior rise up as her ass was pressed against him. "Somebody's happy.", she giggled and I frowned.

"Man shut up and keep shootin.", I said annoyed that she was telling the truth. I've never been this long without pussy but I didn't want to just rush with Prosper.

It's like she turnin a nigga soft; got me plannin shit that I've never done with any other female. I watched her as she continued to shoot and how her ass jiggled as the power shook her.

I had to turn my head because I wouldn't be able to control myself if I kept watching. After some time I taught her how to duck and shoot.

"You gotta duck fast or you'll get hit if it ever came to that.", I told her. "I don't know if I'm even fit for this.", she said as she dropped the gun. I picked it up and placed it back in her hand.

"You my queen right?", I asked her. "Yeah b-", I cut her off. "Then act like it, you gotta get used to this and anyway this is your gun.", I told her with a smirk.

"Seriously?", she asked me. "Mhhm and you're gonna need it, were going out tonight and we may have some problems so go get ready.", I told her and smacked her ass as she walked away and she jumped a bit and gave me a look but kept walking.

I chuckled and kept my mind on what may go down tonight, I just hope Prosper is ready to handle it.

**Prosper **

I walked out of the closet with a skin tight black lace dress, with my red bottoms and some gold jewelry.

"Damn.", I heard someone mumble and I looked up and saw Royal standing there with a blue jean vest with no shirt, cargo shorts, red vans, and a gold chain. I blushed and looked down playing with my watch.

"You look good babe.", he said to me while looking at me biting his lips. His eyes washed over my body and I was becoming self conscious. "Stop looking at me.", I said and giggled.

He walked over to me and pulled me to him. "No.", he said against my lips before he kissed me and grabbed my hand. "Come on the trucks are waiting.", he said and led me out of the room.

Everyone loaded into the trucks as we made our way to the club. We pulled up to Adrianna's and all of the guys got out first and Ty held my hand to help me out and then Royal took it.

He led us through the crowd and I got dirty looks from the girls and the guys gave me glances but didn't try nothin. I knew I would catch shade from the girls and niggas wouldn't try nothin because of who I was with.

We made our way into VIP and everybody gave Royal dap and nods and they all nodded their heads at me as I took a seat and Royal mingled and then took his spot looking over the balcony.

I then saw Keeis approach Royal and he told him something in his ear and he clenched his jaw. They both turned and looked at me and Royal headed in my direction.

"Come here.", he told me and walked to the back of VIP into a small room. "Take this.", he stay back here until someone comes to get you. Do. Not. Leave.", he said with this crazy look in his eye and handed me the gun from earlier and I instantly became scared. "Lock the door and there is a peep hole for you to look out of if someone knocks on it. If it's not me or someone with us don't open it."

"What's going on?", I asked him. "Nothing, just stay here and if you have to use this use it. Remember what we went over earlier.", he said and kissed me on my forehead and him and Keeis walked out.

I closed the door and locked it and sat in one of chairs there and waited as my heart beat sped up waiting for whatever was going to happen, happened.

The music was cut and I heard screams come from outside the door and the sound of people running then gun shots went off. Sweat formed on my head and I held the gun tighter in my hands and shifted in my seat.

There was then a bang on the door and I slowly got up and walked over to it. I looked in the peep hole and saw a guy I've never seen before. He was tall and dark skinned with big plump lips.

I didn't open the door and he banged harder. "Bitch open the damn door or you'll be sorry that you didn't!", he yelled and I backed away from it as he banged harder and harder as the door began to shake.

Where the fuck is Royal? I thought and tears formed in my eyes. The door the flew open and the guy was standing there with a smirk on his face as he charged over to me.

"Come here baby girl.", he tried to reach for me but I shot him in the hand out of fear. "AHHHHHHH! FUCK! You're gonna pay for this you little bitch!", he yelled as he dropped to the ground and held his hand in pain.

I then ran out of the room looking for Royal and it looked like World War III. I saw guys from our crew shooting and I ran through praying to God I wouldn't get shot at.

"Grab her!", I heard some guy yell and I dashed down the steps and I turned right around the corner. I then stopped once I saw Royal standing there looking heated as some caramel skinned guy stood there with a gun pointed to him.

"You really wanna shoot me man?", Royal said as I watched from where they couldn't see me. "Hell yeah nigga, this for my boy Trey. I got one of yo niggas and I might as well take you out.", the guy chuckled.

"You take me out and your life will end right before you walk out of these doors.", Royal said. "I run these fucking streets and you can tell that pussy ass nigga that shit.", he said and spit in dudes face.

He wiped his face off and held the gun up and I watched in horror as he put his finger on the trigger.

I counted down waiting for the worse as I watched Royal standing there with no fear as the pistol was pointed at his chest.

_1..2..3..Pow. _


	17. Chapter 16

**Prosper**

The guys dead body sropped to the ground as I shot him twice in the back. I stood there with the pistol still in my hand afraid of what I just did. I didn't want Royal killed but I've **never **killed anybody.

"Damn.", Royal mumbled and looked at the guys dead body and then at me and made his over. He took the gun out of my hand as my gaze was still on the lifeless body on the floor.

What if the police find out? Will I got to jail? Oh shit. "You aight?", Royal grabbed my face for me to look at him and before I could answer we heard more gun shots and Royal went into protective mode.

"Stay behind me.", he said and grabbed my hand and led us out. It was like a mimi war. Bodies were laying everywhere but it was people I've never seen before.

Royal led us down a hall and a hispanic guy jumped out and tried to hit Royal. "Stay right here!", Royal said to me and him and the guy began fighting. The guy swung and punched Royal in the face and Royal charged at him and they both fell back.

Royal was on top throwing blow after blow towards the guys face and from the corner of my eye I could see someone approaching me.

"Well look who we have here.", another hispanic guy came and tried to grab me. "Leave me alone.", I said scared of what he might do.

"Naw I can't do that.", he said and grabbed me as I started to hit him as hard as I could to get out of his grip. Royal was still fighting ole dude as I tussled with the guy.

"The more you fight the harder it will be for you.", he said and slapped me and my body fell to the ground. He reached to pick me up but a bullet went through his head and his blood splattered on me a bit.

I see Royal standing there and he reached down and grabbed me off of the floor and held me close to him by my waist. I just wanted to leave this hell hole. We saw Ty and Mijo running and shooting.

"Retreat to the cars!", Royal yelled as we started to run towards the exit. Ty, Mijo, Keeis, and everybody else followed and we burst through the doors and Royal opened the truck doors for me to get in first then he hopped in while the guys went in the other trucks.

"Drive nigga, drive!", he yelled at one of the security guards and the driver pushed his foot down on the gas pedal that we all jerked forward. I was still in shock of all that I just seen.

The smell of dead bodies and blood all over the floor left me speechless.

_I_ couldn't get the guys body out of my mind I kept replaying what happen over and over in my head as I looked down at my hands not believing it was me Royal yelling trying to find out what went wrong and who was going to pay for this happening. We got back to the house Royal got out first then I followed him. My thoughts were all over the place I didn't hear Royal calling my name til looked up at him.

"Did you hear what I said? Go upstairs I'll be up in a minute" he said looking at me and I was still too out of it to reply I just walked to the elevator and stood there when Tyga walked next to me and push the button then we got in and I stood there.

"P you okay?" Ty asked but I did reply back once of the elevator I waved Tyga off and went in to the room and sat in the chair and let my thoughts run wild.

**Royal**

I watch Prosper walk away I sent Tyga with her to make sure she was okay. And I head towards my office this motherfucker think he could get the drop on me he got another thing coming once in my office turned toward Mijo and Keeis.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? HUH, DOESN'T ANYBODY HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY? TREY WANNA TRY SOME BULLSHIT LIKE THIS THEN FUCK HIM, I'LL SHOW HIM FUCK WITH ME YOU'LL FUCK LOSE" I yelled while pacing getting things together in my head.

"What's our next move?" Keeis asked and I stopped and looked at him

"Fuck Trey we'll bomb on him and his whole fucking crew. Fuck all of those motherfucker and take over his shit" I said as I left the room

I got off the elevator and walk to the room and opened the door and went in and my eyes landed on Prosper sitting in the chair in the dark I walked to her.

"Prosper! Baby" she was staring at her hands and I kneeled down to her "Baby you okay? "I asked and she finally looked up at.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she said in a low mumble

"Cause you're sitting in here in the dark, so what's the matter?" I asked looking in her eyes and I see the glazed over looked

"I killed him" she said above a whisper

"Don't feel bad you did what you had to do, what if you didn't where would I be he would have shoot me and you would have been sold to the highest bidder.. You did what the fuck you had to do" I said standing up taking off my vest looking at her as she looked up at me

"I can't get it out of my head" she said looking back down at her hands

"Like I told you before don't let it over take you. It can drive you nuts and it will, come on let's go to bed" I said

"It doesn't bother you to kill someone?" she asked

"I'm a monster remember but you never get that first kill out of your head, the dudes I did kill they all looked like the first one like I kept killing the same guy over and over again but if you keep thinking about it, it'll slowly drive you insane. Come on lets go to bed." I said and got in the bed.

She got up slow and lay in the bed. Laying there I knew that this was only the beginning for her that there would be many more to be taken_ out!_


	18. Chapter 17

**Prosper**

I woke up the next day with what happened last night heavy on my mind. I mean I don't want to be a killer but I couldn't sit there and watch Royal get killed but at the same time it felt good.

I don't know what he's doing to me but I'm starting to like and regret it at the same time. Royal wasn't in bed so I got up and headed to the shower to wash up.

The warm water ran down my hair and skin and I srated to wash myself hard and rough. I felt like I had to wash away the evidence from last night.

Evidence? What if the police find out? What if I go to jail? All of these thoughts ran through my head as I finished up in the shower. I had to be washing for about 40 minutes before I got out.

When I stepped out the shower Jewel and Diamond were sitting there with concerened looks on their faces. "Are you ok P?", Jewel spoke up first and asked. I nodded my head. "Yeah I'm just a little shaken up last night that's all.", I said.

"Do you think the police will find out?", I asked lowly as they shook their heads. "Royal is clever with his work.", he hasn't been caught before and I'm sure he won't get caught now.", Diamond said giving me a reassuring smile.

That helped me to calm down a bit as I went into the closet and picked out and outfit to wear. I decided on some ripped jeans with a plain white baby t-shirt. I did my hygeine stuff and wrapped the towel around my head and I saw Pearl sitting there with the blow dryer, oil, and some flat irons.

"They told me you washed your hair so I thought I would style it for you, if that's ok.", she said. "Oh yeah sure, I would really appreciate that.", I said with a smile small and I sat in the chair next to the desk.

She started the blow dryer and ran the brush through it and began to dry my hair. It helped me to relax a bit and I just thought about the days ahead of me. Once she was finished she ran her fingers through my hair after putting a bit of moisturizer on them.

"Your hair is so soft.", she said in a low tone as she moved her fingers around more in my hair. I began relaxing more as I remembered how my mama would do this to me and I felt as if all my problems had gone away just for a little bit.

_Flashback_

_"What's wrong Prosper baby?", my mama asked as she leaned against my room door. I just shook my head and let the tears began to fall. "No something is wrong now tell your mama.", she said and sat next to me on the bed. _

_I laid my head in her lap and began to let everything out. "I'm such a lame and everybody calls me that. All I do is get good grades and I don't go out and party like Paul and everyone else. Guys don't talk to me but they do everyone else.", I said as I sobbed even harder. _

_"Prosper baby.", she began as she ran her fingers through my hair calming me down, "You're not like everybody else, you're different and you have a great future ahead of you. Some things you can't do because God has other plans for your life that may not make sense right now.", she said._

_I nodded and started to calm all the way down until my eyes closed with me falling asleep._

_Flashback ends_

I didn't notice I was daydreaming until I opened my eyes and felt Pearl's lips against mine. She kissed me hard with tounge and began to fondle with my breast.

She rubbed my nipples through my shirt and I moaned a bit but then freaked out once one of her hands moved to my underwear.

"Pearl what the hell!", I screeched pushing her off me. She had a look of lust but guils all across her face. "I-I, I'm so sorry…I-I just.", I interrupted her. "Why did you just kiss me?", I asked her.

She just shrugged. "I think you're very pretty Prosper and you're so nice and I'm really sorry just please don't tell Royal.", she begged me. "I-it's alright, just don't let it happen again.", I reassured her.

Pearl nodded her head and picked up the flar iorns and proceeded to finish my hair as I took a seat and an awkward silence filled the room.

After Pearl finished my hair I made my way to the dining room to eat breakfast and I took my place at the table. Ty came strolling in and he gave me a warm smile. "wassup Queeny", he said with a smirk and sat at the table.

"Hey Tiger.", I responded with a giggle. "Ahh you got jokes, but you aight? Royal told me to check and see if you're aight." "Yeah I'm good, just thinking about a lot of stuff, where is he anyway?", I asked.

"He's in a meeting, but he should be out in a minute.", he said. I turned my head to see that bitch's ass I beat the other day. She had this ugly ass smirk on her face as the entered into the room.

"Hey Ty daddy.", she said as she sat on his lap and kissed him. "Chanel gone with that shit man, and why yo ass ain't speak to your fucking queen?", he questioned her. She just rolled her eyes and smacked her lips.

"Fuck that bitch.", she mumbled and my head shot up. "You wanna repeat that?", i said. She snapped her head in my direction. "Chanel chill yo ass out.", Ty gritted out as she made her way over to me.

"Naw let me repeat myself like the "queen" asked. "I said fuck that B-", before she could get her words out my fist slammed right into her fast making her fall back unto the table.

"I don't understand what your problem is but if you or any of these other hoes keep disrespecting me I'll kill yo ass.", I gritted out with pure venom.

She got up holding her face and left to walk back down the hall way. I looked over at Ty who had a smirk on his face. "You the true HBIC.", he said and ate some of my bacon.

"And if you touch my bacon again, I'll kill yo ass.", I joked with him and we both started laughing.

"Nawl but you good tho?" Ty asked

"Yea better now that I got that out kinda feels good to me tho, I like putting that bitch in check" I smiled as we both sat down

"I'm glad to see you're not crying anymore like you use too, letting that Queen shit come more out of you I like that keep it up, dont let noone disrespect you" Ty said staring at me as i smiled to myself on the fact that it felt good putting that little bitch in here place i'm the Queen respect me or I'll kill you.

**Royal**

I came walking out the meeting heading towards the dining room think about shit til I got there then I saw Prosper and Tyga sitting there waiting I walked in and Tyga gave me a nod and I went and sat down at the head of the table and looked at Prosper who gave me a sweet smile which in return I gave her one back.

"How did you sleep?" I asked her as my eyes scanned her body then back to her face

"I slept good I guess" Prosper replied back as we began to eat I thought to myself how I want to do something to thank her for what she did for me and how I know this is all knew to her but how there won't just be days like that, but she will have to get her hands dirty being the Queen.

I ate kinda fast I need to get shit together once I was done I got up.

"I'll be in my office if you need me" I said looking at Prosper then at Tyga who just nodded his head and I went back to my office sat down and started looking over and thinking over things I want this to be special not like some stupid nigga shit but to show her that as my Queen she can have it all and them some that her life will only get better by my side.

I sit there getting shit together when I looked up and saw Chanel walk in and walk right to me, I leaned back in my chair knowing her comes that same ole' shit again.

"Royal can we talk?" she asked and I just looked at her as she sat on my desk

"Don't you have some shit you should be doing right now and not fucking bothering me yall know when I'm in here you don't fuck with me" I greet thru my teeth

"But I'm supposed to be Queen and you bring some new bitch in" Chanel says as she slides in from of me

"Watch your fucking mouth and get the fuck out move your ass" I said as I stood up.

"I'm your Queen not FUCKING HER" Chanel says and wraps her arms around me and starts to kiss me.

**Prosper**

I knew something was going on with Royal he didn't say it but I sense it so after I was done eating I told Tyga I was going to check on Royal which it seemed like he was going to stop me but he kept quiet and I took my time and walked to the office and went in and saw Chanel kissing Royal.

"What the fuck is going on in here" I yeall seeing Chanel turn around smiling at me

"Don't ack like you don't know claiming my title I'm the Queen , come on Royal she aint about this life" Chanel yells

"That's enough get the fuck out of here" Royal yells as he grabs her

"No this bitch wanna take what's mine fucking fight for it" I yell walking in the room more as Tyga and Keeis come running it

"P let it go" Ty yells pulling on me

"Stay out of it" I say pushing him off me

"Bitch you got five seconds to defend yourself or ima fuck you up" Chanel said as she pressed her lips together before I could move or speak Chanel rushed me and punched me, making me step back loosing balance.

She looked down at me and smirked. I lifted up my leg as she came towards me and I kicked her in the ribs and got up and grabbed her by the hair clenched my fists and punched her in the nose, making it pop and she screamed in pain.

As soon as I saw blood my mind blacked out and start letting go a hail of punches and knees to her face. As Royal and Tyga and Keeis tried to break us a part I notice the gun on Royal's waist and I knew I had to keep my promise to her, any hoe keep disrespecting me I'll kill yo ass.

"FUCKING STOP" Royal roared as we was pulled apart and not noticing the gun being raised.

POW POW

Chanel's body dropped to the ground and all eyes was on me I looked at Tyga and Keeis who had shocked looks on their faces then I looked at Royal who had a slight grin then I looked at Chanel's lifeless body and smiled to myself

"Now clean that shit up" I said as I left them in the room in dead silence.


	19. Chapter 18

p class="MsoNormal"strongemspan style="color: #96896b;"Royal/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"We stood there just watching her leave the room and I just laughed as I looked down at Chanel's body lying there./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Yall heard the Queen clean that shit up" I said still laughing to myself/p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Where the fuck did all that come from" Keeis said as he and Tyga got Chanel's body up I sat at the desk smiling to myself I knew she had that shit in her just took a little to get that true shit to come out after Tyga and Keeis cleaned up I had a few things set for our getaway but I couldn't stay focus on what I was doing so I got up and got on the elevator and went upstairs and got off and I went right to the room and walked in and saw Prosper standing there I came up behind her and turned her around and forced myself on to her our kiss was rough and full of passion I pushed her down on to the bed and climb on top of her my body in-between her legs slowly but roughly thrust myself in between her legs kissing her neck and all around her jawline and she slowly pulled my shirt off of me and kissed my chest. I knew where this was going and that's not where it needs to be I start to push myself off of her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Royal please" she whispered kissing my neck making it even hard for me to stop I kissed her and stood up/p  
p class="MsoNormal" "In due time baby" I said putting my shirt back on/p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Fine then we need to call a meeting with everyone" Prosper said and I looked down at her as I fixed my shirt/p  
p class="MsoNormal" "A meeting?" I asked looking at her/p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Yea there's some things that's needing to be said" Prosper said/p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Whatever my queen wants" I say and touch her face and walk towards the door/p  
p class="MsoNormal" "There's one thing that the Queen wants" Prosper says and I look back at her and chuckle to myself as I leave the room./p  
p class="MsoNormal" * * * */p  
p class="MsoNormal"Later that day I had called a meeting and was walking in with Prosper by my side everyone greeted her and we took our seats./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yall can sit first line of business" I started to say but was cut off/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Can I speak first?" Prosper said and I nodded my head and she leaned back in her chair/p  
p class="MsoNormal""First thing it's a new fucking day I won't be taking any bullshit from anybody I'm the Queen, if you fuck with Royal I'll kill yo ass and if you disrespect ME as The Queen I'll kill yo ass and if you don't follow the rules you'll end up like Chanel with a bullet in your head" Prosper says and I see the fear wash over all the girls and then she looks at me which I couldn't help but to smile at her she was finally coming into her own./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yall can sit ight I sent you niggas out the other night what happen?" I asked/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Trey is still trying to push over on our side but what he don't know is that we took a few of his girls and they are down starts waiting to been seen by you" Ty says/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Okay" I said with that we all left the meeting and went down stairs where these girls was they all started to take the blindfolds off of each of the girls and each one had fear in their eyes the same kind that all the girls have when they get here./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I watch as everyone took theirs spots and I walk over to Prosper and kissed her lips then my face harden back when I looked at everyone else./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I don't recall you motherfucker acknowledging yall Queen?" I gritted at them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Hello Queen Prosper.", they all said in unison and I turned back to the girls. There was 4 girls 2 Blacks, 1 White and 1 Mexican./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Strip" they started moving slowly " I SAID TAKE THAT SHIT OFF" I roared which made them jump and start to remove all their clothes til they was in their bras and panties. I started to feel on the Mexican girl body but then stopped and brought my hand to my face running my fingers from cheeks to my lips when I felt eyes burning in the back of me I turned my head and looked and I saw Prosper mugging the fuck out of me I turned all the way around and walked to her and stood in front of her while she was still sitting and just stared at her til a small smile came on the corner of my face./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Tyga finish checking them out I got other shit to do" I said and touched Prospers face and shook my head as I left./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="color: #714f51;"Prosper /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I watch Royal leave the room and I looked over at Tyga who looked at me and gave a nod and I smiled and sat there for a few minutes as Tyga started to feel on the girl's bodies and he kissed them all it was funny how I could sit here as the Queen and watch this but I couldn't if it was Royal doing it./p  
p class="MsoListParagraph"· * * * * */p  
p class="MsoNormal"After dinner I walked around just thinking to myself and soon I was in the hunt for Royal I was looking everywhere I wasn't mad but I wanted him as his Queen he couldn't keep denying things I found him in the room laying across the bed I walked to him and turned him on his stomach after I took off his shirt and I started to rub his back./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Aaahh" he let out a groan/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I notice at dinner you kept rubbing this spot, so tell me my King where does it hurt" I said in a sweet voice that made him chuckle/p  
p class="MsoNormal""My shoulders and lower back" he said real low I began to rub his back more and the more I did I felt him relax more than I knew I could get whatever I wanted from him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I was thinking after this back rub we could go outside and take a walk around the back yard just the two of us" I said and I saw him smile./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sure baby, anything you want" he said I kept rubbing his back until he was good and relaxed we got up he put his shirt on and we got on the elevator he stood behind me and I could feel his eyes on me as he moved his body closer to me./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Shit" he said and I smiled to myself soon we got off the elevator like always he was walking in front of me then he looked back at me and reached for my hand and took it and we walked towards the back door./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Royal" Mijo said/p  
p class="MsoNormal""We'll be out back just keep your eyes on the girls ' he said as he opened the door and closed it behind us and I stood there for a second taken in how beautiful the back yard was. We started to walk around the yard hand in hand not really talking I was taking in./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Do you know your neighbors?" I asked he just smiled which made me smile/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Nawl I like to stay under the radar of nosey fucking neighbors" He says as I look into his eyes I still can't believe someone who looks like God created him inch by inch could be so hard but it was still a turn on we walked around the yard til he start to lead me to a more covered area of the yard then he pushed me up against what smelled an oak tree and It was dark, maybe 9 or 10 pm, and we began to kiss, hands roaming all over each other's bodies. It was a brisk evening./p  
p class="MsoNormal"It would never have occurred to me had he not suggested it. Gently nudging me, "touch it," he said. The previous times we had just ground against each other through our clothes. I had never experienced a real life penis up close, despite my earnest book study of it. I stroked him through his pants, palm stretched and taught, focusing strictly on his erection, feeling out the size and the girth of him as well as I could through his clothes./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Take it out," then. I unzipped his pants. He was wearing boxers. I drew his dick out and kneeled before it, mesmerized. "Stroke it," and I made a tentative fist around it, stroking it up and down, wondering about the friction, if it felt good, if I was holding it correctly, if I had a good tempo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"It was such a state of discovery for me. It was so unexpected for me that I would find myself holding, stroking, and a real life dick. It was the farthest that I had ever gone, the most sexual that I had ever been with him and I was completely in the moment. I didn't think about what would happen next, too intrigued and curious at the situation in which I found myself. And then he said it… "Give it a kiss?" Pre-cum was oozing out the tip of his cock and I placed my lips against it, and then allowed his shaft to press past my lips and into my mouth./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I didn't try anything elaborate that time, the deep-throats and the cum swallowing and the 69 and the road head would come later but… how to describe how I felt? Illicit. Naughty. A bit guilty. A lot excited. I bobbed my head on it for a while. His moans were encouraging but I hardly noticed them./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Maybe we both sensed that it was as far as things were going to go that night. "Relax" I did just that the head of his dick pop past the back of my throat, the conscious relaxing of muscles and of gag instincts, and his surprised and astounded gasp, and he slowly started to thrust in my mouth moaning so I knew I was doing something right I felt his hands in my hair and gently across my face, I was sucking it licking it even kissing it. After a while he pulled away from me and turned to the side and I watched him while he earnestly jacked off standing there so I stood up and brushed myself off before I knew it he was kissing me again pulling me closer to him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Then we started back walking more so toward the house when Royal stopped me and leaned up against the house and again pulled me close him it was dark I really couldn't see his eyes but I could feel them on me./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I wanna tell you something" he said touching my face./p  
p class="MsoNormal"BAM BAM/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What's that" I asked/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Stay here, don't move" he said pushing me up against the side of the house and kissing me on my forehead and he ran up the back stairs then out of my sight. I stood there looking around it was too dark to really see anything tell I made out a figure it wasn't Royal the body type was different I leaned up against the house making my eyes focus on it tell I finally saw the persons face…/p  
p class="MsoNormal""ROYAL" I scream…./p 


	20. Chapter 19

p class="MsoNormal"strongemspan style="color: #96896b;"Prosper/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal""ROYAL" I scream…. When I notice it was the guy I shot at the club he reached for me and I moved out of the way/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Come here you little bitch Trey got plans for you" he said grabbing at me as I made a run for the stairs/p  
p class="MsoNormal""ROYAL, ROYAL" I scream finally getting to the stairs and he grabbed me by my leg and pulled me I was on my back on the stairs and with my other foot I kicked at him over and over again til I kicked him in his face. Which was a bad move it made him madder and he pulled me hard down the stairs harder hitting my head on the way down and grabbed me by my neck and punched me a few times/p  
p class="MsoNormal""SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He yelled I started to black out/p  
p class="MsoNormal""HELP HELP ME" I screamed/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="color: #714f51;"Royal/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I took off running in side and the niggas was everywhere some one had bust thru the front door and my niggas was fighting I ran to the first guy I saw who wasn't with me and started to fuck him up landing all my punches to his face then I pulled out my gun and shot him and he went limp soon there was gunfire hitting the motherfuckers who broke in. I notice a few of them and they was from Trey's crew this motherfucker brought this shit to my house to my fucking house I ran towards the nigga fighting Tyga but before I could get there I was tackled and punches was hitting my face I put my gun to his side and let off 2 rounds and pushed him off and leaned over and shot him in the face./p  
p class="MsoNormal""ROYAL, ROYAL" Prosper scream/p  
p class="MsoNormal""SHIT BABY" I yelled and got up and start to run back thru the living room and out the back door when someone swung at me and missed and I punched him twice and shot him and went out back to see someone caring Prosper across the grass I cant let them take my Queen I ran after him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey" I yelled and he turned towards me both of our guns meet each others faces/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Fuck you pretty boy she belongs to Trey now" he said I eyed him down./p  
p class="MsoNormal"POW POW/p  
p class="MsoNormal"His body and Prospers drop to the ground and I looked over my shoulder and I saw Tyga standing on the porch holding his gun and the guy let out a groan in pain and I walked over to him and and started to pistol whip him as Tyga came running./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Take her inside" I roared while still whipping the shit out of him/p  
p class="MsoNormal""P" Ty said picking her up and walking off with her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""MOTHERFUCKER FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU AND FUCK TREY, MOTHERFUCKER" I yelled standing over him as he looked at me/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Fuck you" he whimpered out/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Fuck me, NO FUCK YOU" I said raising the gun to his face/p  
p class="MsoNormal"POW POW/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I went back in fucking pissed as I went in and saw the bodys laying around. I looked at the niggas/p  
p class="MsoNormal""THE FUCK HAPPEN THIS IS SOME BULLSHIT HERE" I yell/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Royal" Mijo said/p  
p class="MsoNormal""WHAT?" I yelled/p  
p class="MsoNormal""It had to be the girls, when we took them they had to have followed us here" Mijo said/p  
p class="MsoNormal""WHAT? YOU FUCK IT GET THOSE BITCHES DOWN STAIRS TO THE BASEMENT AND WAIT FOR ME" I yell as I go to the elevator with Tyga and Keeis right behind me./p  
p class="MsoNormal"After getting off the elevator I walk to the room and I see Prosper in the bed eyes close and Diamond and Pearl sitting near her I walk to them and look./p  
p class="MsoNormal""She's still out of it" Pearl says looking at Prosper like that my blood boils and I turn around and look at Tyga/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Get all the niggas in my office now" I yell and look back at Prosper as I clench my jaw tight and stare for a few minutes then I turn around and leave the room and go to my office where the niggas are waiting and I walk in and look at them all, I scan all of them something is not right, shit like this don't just happen./p  
p class="MsoNormal""WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS BULLSHIT, YOU MOTHERFUCKERS BEEN IN THIS GAME FOR HOW LONG AND YALL FUCK UP LIKE THIS, I MEAN COME ON USE YOUR FUCKING HEADS FOR ONCE WHAT IS IT YALL ASSES SITTING ON YOUR SHOULDERS? HUH YALL FUCKERS CAN'T TALK NOBODY GOT SHIT TO SAY? WE ALL WAYS CHECK SHIT OUT WHO JOB WAS THAT" I walk to Mijo and look in him in the eye "ALL YALL SAW WAS HIS BITCHES AND THOUGHT LETS TAKE THEM, NOT THAT THIS COULD BE A FUCKING TRAP." Walking to Trell "How easy was it to take them huh?" I yell/p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Easy" Trell says/p  
p class="MsoNormal" "And that shit didn't tip you off how fucking easy it was? AND YOU MOTHERFUCKERS NOT THINKING CLEARLY.. WHAT THE FUCK, AND THIS SHIT WAS BROUGHT TO MY FUCKING HOUSE, WHERE MY QUEEN IS. FUCK UP LIKE THIS AGAIN AND I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF" I look at everyone in the room "I SHIT YOU NOT, Tyga , Mijo, and Keeis yall niggas stay, the rest of yall get the fuck out." I say as I watch them leave./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Royal what's up" Keeis says/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yall three my niggas, how the fuck did this happen? Who does the look out who scans the area, huh? Yall don't know? Well fucking find out cause this shit just don't happen…." I get up and go to the bar and get 3 glasses and a bottle of patron "Listen to me let's say this bottle is The escort service great in the mid-west" starts to pour a little bit in a glass in front of Keeis " And this was our service nobody notice nobody gave a shit, this is our service right now" pours a lot in the glass in front of Mijo "It's big enough for us to have a party big enough for other crews like Trey to notice, this" pour more into the glass all the way to the rim and starts to hand it to Tyga but takes it back "This is where we want our service to be, but the bigger we get, the more other crews wanna take from us. Trey's crew trying Drakes fucking bitch ass "Yall see what I'm saying" I say handing the glass to Tyga./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yea I didn't get any patron out the deal" Keeis says/p  
p class="MsoNormal""No nigga, I'm saying this" get out my gun and shot and the bottle and it explodes "THAT COULD FUCKING HAPPEN IF WE'RE NOT FUCKING CAREFUL" I yell/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yea we got you" Mijo says/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Those bitches ready?" I ask/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yea in the basement waiting" Mijo says/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yall to go down there" Mijo and Keeis leave and I turn to Tyga. "I'm not fucking stupid, far from it and I don't take it well when motherfuckers lie to me that shit was a set up, but how the fuck he knew we was coming huh?" I say/p  
p class="MsoNormal""He couldn't have unless" Tyga says/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yea unless it was a set-up from someone close from a motherfucker in house I trust you nigga more than the rest of these motherfucker find out nigga find who the fuck it was and HE'S DEAD!" I say and walk toward the door and we walk to the elevator and get on and push button for basement/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Royal how many times does that make I saved your life" Tyga says door opens/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yea I know, I hate owing somebody" I say as we walk off the elevator into the basement/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="color: #714f51;"Prosper /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I was in so much pain my face and my neck hurt I opened my eyes to see Diamond and Pearl standing there looking at me/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Owww" I said as I sat up/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Take it easy Prosper, easy" Pearl says/p  
p class="MsoNormal""OH my face and my neck hurts, what happen?" I ask/p  
p class="MsoNormal""It was a set-up they followed Trey's girls here and came here to kill and take you" Diamond says as I sit up and look around./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Where's Royal is he okay?" I ask on the edge of tears/p  
p class="MsoNormal""He's fine he's down stairs in the basement" Diamond explains/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Why? What's in the basement?" looking at them both and they looked like they didn't want to answer me "Is he going to kill those girls?" HUH?" I ask and Diamond nodded her head slowly/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yea" Pearl says as i was getting up from the bed/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I gotta stop him" I say walking towards the door/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Prosper don't" Diamond says as I get on the elevator and push the button for the basement. While on the elevator I could hear painful screaming that sent chills up my spine. And finally the doors open and I walk out toward the basement door and I see one of Royal's bodyguards standing in front of the door./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Excuse me" I say/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sorry Royal said no one gets in" he says and I hear the screams and I couldn't walk away./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm the Queen so you gotta listen to me move out my way please" I say and he moves and opens the door and I step in and my mouth dropped I saw two of the girls laying on the floor not moving I wasn't sure if they was dead or alive I looked and saw Royal punching the Mexican girl while Mijo and Keeis held her up./p  
p class="MsoNormal""P you shouldn't be down here go back upstairs" Ty says/p  
p class="MsoNormal""No I won't let him kill her move Ty, please move" I says/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You don't wanna go messing with him" Ty says and I see Royal raise a shotgun to the girl's face and I push passed Tyga and run to Royal/p  
p class="MsoNormal""FUCK YOU BITCH" Royal yells/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Royal no don't" I grab at the shotgun hard and pull it "Royal don't please stop, you don't wanna do this, stop please" I yell/p  
p class="MsoNormal""PROSPER GO AWAY" he roared and tried to shake me loose from the shotgun./p  
p class="MsoNormal""NO I WONT LET YOU STOP PLEASE ROYAL "I plead/p  
p class="MsoNormal""DAMN IT COULD YOU FUCKING STOP, STOP IT" He yelled/p  
p class="MsoNormal""NO PLEASE BABY PLEASE STOP DON'T PLEASE" I say and he roughly shakes me off the shotgun and I fall to the ground and he looks at me with fire in his eyes and Tyga comes and helps me up still keeping eye contact with me./p  
p class="MsoNormal""FUCK SHIT THIS IS NOT FUCKING HAPPENING" I watch him leave the room and I go out after him. Watching him yet again breaking things he was like a bull that was let out of his cadge and now he was on a rampage. With the shotgun still in his right hand "FUCK THIS BULLSHIT, WANT TO COME TO MY FUCKING HOME HUH" He roared and I ran up behind him/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Royal PLEASE STOP, CAN YOU JUST STOP" I beg/p  
p class="MsoNormal""LEAVE ME ALONE NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU I'M GOING TO KILL THAT MOTHERFUCK IF I LIVE HE DIES" He yelled and I followed him to the back door and he kicked it open and walked out and I took my chance and used all my might and snatched the shotgun right out of his hand. And he spun around and looked at me./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Baby please stop" I plead again and I watched as his eyes soften and he dropped to his knees in front of me and wrapped his arms around me and I wrapped my arms around him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I can't I can't I feel so betrayed, I feel it, I can't fucking breathe here in my own home I can't. I can't lose you" He says holding me tighter/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Royal" I whisper/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You're all I got; only woman I ever loved was my mother and you're starting to take her place, promise me you won't leave me promise me" he says in a low voice and looks up at me and I look down at him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Royal I …."/p 


	21. Chapter 20

**Prosper**

I looked down at Royal as he spoke and I felt so bad for him that no one has loved him or really cared for him this monster that he is, was breaking my heart.

"Royal I'll never leave you I promise you, I'll never leave you A Queen never turns her back on her man needs a woman when his life is a mess because just like in a game of chess the Queen protects her King…Come on get up let's go up stairs " I say he stands up and we go to the elevator it was the first time we held on to each other in the elevator once we got to our floor we went in to the room and he sat down in the chair and pulled me on to his lap wrapping his arms around me and we sat in silence, til we finally went to bed.

I woke the next morning and just laid there in the bed still reliving what happen yesterday and I rolled over to see Royal wasn't in the bed so I slowly got up out the bed and went to the bath room and turned an the shower and sat on the side of the tube just letting my thoughts take over me and the guys words ring thru my head "Trey got plans for you" I sat there so long til the room filled with steam and so I got undressed and got into the shower and let the water hit my head and I started to relax a bit. When I felt someone watching me I thought it was Royal when I finally got done and opened the shower current Pearl handed me my towel not even looking away as I step out and wrapped it around me it was her and Diamond in the bathroom.

"Well dry off and get drees Royal has planned a spa day and some shopping for you today" Diamond says

**TYGA**

I sat around reliving what fucking went down yesterday and trying to wrap my mind around who fucked up, cause somebody fucked up and I was going to find out I mean this motherfucker was bold enough to have that shit come to the house I mean where's the fucking loyalty at.

"Nigga you can't be serious you think someone from the crew set us up" Mijo asked

"Think about it as much as we been doing this shit and nothing like this has happen then out the fucking blue we get a follow home come on nigga no one knew we was going to fucking be there but someone in house" I say looking over at Mijo.

"That's fucked up but I wanna know who it is as well cause this is some bullshit my nigga." Mijo says

"Well I'm going to fucking find out and that motherfucker is going to get it worse then any motherfucker on earth and as for Trey's ass he'll get his fuck that nigga, that's a bitch move to send someone else to do your dirty work" I say

"To catch a rat you must first set the trap my nigga" Mijo says

"I know I got you and I'm way ahead of you, lets go get something to fucking eat my nigga" I say and we get and leave the office.

**Royal**

In the gym lifting weights I had only 2 things on my mind Trey and Prosper this motherfucker must think I'm some bitch trying me like this I got something for his ass we'll soon have a face to face and when that time comes I'm going to fuck him up. He wanna hold on to some shit when we was kids what bitch does that… just cause I'm better at shit them him and he wanna try to take me out and still my woman from me he think he's smarter than me he's not. And Prosper where would I be without her so I need to hurry up and get this shit together and show her how much she means to me, she's slowly taking that spot of my mother and I won't let no one stand in the way of the special shit I got for her but damn it's been a long fucking time since I had some pussy but whatever my Queen wants she gets but it's fucking hard tho. I was finally done and I left the gym working my way to the elevator after getting on and finally arriving to the main floor I got off and walked in to the dining room where everyone was waiting for me.

"What up nigga" I said

"Sup Royal " Ty said and I walked to my seat and I looked down at Prosper who looked up at me and smiled and I smiled back and touched her face and I sat down and they finally brought our food out. And we began to eat.

"How did you sleep?" I asked

"I slept good how about yourself" she replied and smiled.

"Good" and smiled back and gave a wink that made her blush and look down at her food, I notice she wasn't really eating just picking at her food "Not hungry?" I said and she looked up at me.

"Not really" she replied I looked at her I could tell something was wrong I wiped my mouth and my hands and scooted my chair back and got up.

"Come with me" I said looking at Prosper walking passed her.

"But I'm not done—"and I stopped and looked back at her and scooted back in her chair and followed behind me and we got on the elevator and stood there as the doors closed. " Did I do something wrong?" she said as she stood in front of me and I looked down at her and smiled she had on a blue dress that hugged her tits and waist and flared at her hips. We reached our floor and walked off the elevator and went to the room and she stood there and looked at me I point to the bed.

"Go sit down please" I said walking to the closet and she went and sat down.

"Did I do something wrong" she said again but I didn't reply I looked around in the closet for something then finally found it and walked out to her and handed it to her and she looked at it then at me before taking it.

"Open it" I said standing in front of her watching her slowly open the box and then her face led up and she looked up at me then back into the box it was a Diamond Devil Heart Pendant Necklace in 14K Yellow Gold with Chain.

"Royal thank you so much! I love it!" She said

"You're welcome bae. Let me help you put it on" I sat on the bed next to her as she took it out the box and I put it on her. And she leaned over and kissed me and smiled touching the necklace looking down at it. She then wrapped her arms around me and kissed me again this time more passionate scooting back and pulling on top of her only breaking the kiss to pull my shirt off kissing my chest then back to my lips, her legs wrapped around my waist I thrusted hard against her and she let out a moan as my hands stroked her body, running my hands up and down and over her curves. Pulling up her dress and reached between her legs, and lightly dragged my fingers up and down her slit. She moaned still kissing me I got up then situated myself between her legs, and pulled her white, lacy panties down and leaned down and kissed her some more before I went down to my knees and licked her slowly, from her hole to her rosebud, and she moaned. I licked faster, savoring her sweetness.

"SHHIIIITTTT" She moaned clamped around her thighs tightly, just as my mouth was clamped onto her pussy. My tongue swirled around her engorged pussy.

"Cum for me bae" I moaned as I slid a finger inside her wet pussy and groaned at her tightness as I moved it back and forth inside of her. I slid another finger in and pumped harder.

"Baby shiiitt I'm a virgin! It hurts!" she moaned

"Don't worry bae, it won't hurt for long." I moaned with her I went back to eating her pussy. She moaned and threw her head to the side.

"It feels so good" she moaned I slid two fingers back inside her gently, and rubbed her clit with my thumb. She panted and moaned. I watched her face as I brought her closer and closer to climax. With my fingers against her pussy I rubbed harder and faster.

"Cum for me bae" as I started to suck on her pussy still pushing my fingers in her "You like feeling my fingers in your pussy, bae?" I said

"Mhm," she moaned.

"Cum for me, baby." I said She shuddered and her pussy clamped and pulsated around my fingers I could feel she was about to cum I took my fingers out and pushed my tongue deep in her as her came all on my tongue and I sucked up and licked up all her sweet juices. She then pulled me up to her kissing me tasting her on my tongue and my lips. I then felt hands on my pants as she unzip my pants and reached in and took my hard, throbbing dick into her hand and started stroking it as I rubbed her wet pussy. I was ready to fuck the shit out of her but I stopped myself and pushed myself up from on top of her.

"Baby please" she whispered as She looked up at me and pulled my dick out of his boxers, and started sucking vigorously. I grunted and groaned and put my fingers in her hair.

"Bae stop fuuuccckk" I moaned Her mouth felt so good that I couldn't hold back any longer remind you I haven't had shit in a while. I pulled my dick from her mouth and shot my load all over my clothes so I stepped out of them and ran both my hands across my face then looked down at Prosper who scooted back in the bed and smiled at me and I smiled back and turned around and walked into the bathroom.

"Royal!" she yelled and I stepped out of the bathroom and smiled at her.

"In due time bae" I said

"You don't like today?" she said as I turned on the shower.

"I promise you when it happens you'll love it!" I walked back out the bathroom and leaned down and kissed her "But not today… Don't you have somewhere you should be going" I chuckled and went back into the bathroom. She lies back in the bed and let out a groan of frustration.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Anonymous_**

Prosper man…I've been eyeing her ever since I saw her. Thick chocolate thighs, nice round ass, some big titties. Her skin is so smooth and silky, I just wish I could touch it on my own. But there is just one thing.

Royal! I have to play as if we're cool and brothers to keep the plan going but my patience is running out. I need to remove him as I can have my prize…Prosper, my queen. This nigga Trey thinks I'm helping him to help him.

Nah dude, this will all benefit me in the end. I will have the throne and my queen sitting next to me. I don't get how Prosper could be with someone who is so cold and evil.

He treated her like dirt and now her eyes light up every time they're together. That should be me! But now I have to play even more safe because these niggas are finding shit out and I can't het caught.

**Prosper**

"Prosper…Prosper…PROSPER!", I jumped and turned and saw Jewel looking at me with the truck door open. "Yeah what's up?", I asked. "Umm we are here.", she said giving me a confused look.

I was so into my thoughts I didn't notice we had got to the spa. "Oh great, cause I need this.", I said. She helped me out the car and Daimond and Jewel were already standing outside the truck.

Daimond held the door for me and I walked in first with the rest of the girls behind me. We aproached the desk and this white lady looked up with a look of digust on her face,

"Umm hello, are you ladies sure you're in the right place?", she asked and I knew what she was trying to say. I gritted my teeth before answering. "Yes we are and we have an appointment under Prosper.", i replied trying to calm down.

"Oh mmkay, how will you be paying. Link?", I swear I almost leaped over the desk at the bitch.

"No bitch, with a fucking card.", I growled at her. "Now hurry and ring my shit up!", I said and threw Royal's card at her. She's acting like black people can't afford shit. The girls just laughed and that made me smirk.

She looked shaken up and rung us up. We were getting massages, facial's, and mani and pedis. She lead us through the door and there were a few Asian people there who were waiting on us.

"Hi Miss, my name is Nakio and I will be helping to serve you and the ladies today today.", this short asian lady said as she handed me a robe and head wrap. "Put this on and you can get in the whirpool first and we will do your massage later."

I nodded and walked into the back room to change as the other girls followed. "I can't believe that white lady thought we were in the wrong place and she tried it with that link shit!", Diamond said.

"I swear, but I shut her ass up when I pulled out that black card.", I replied and stripped out of my clothes. I noticed Pearl was looking at me but I just ignored it.

"Ok we can all meet up in about 4 hours, I'm heading towards the jacuzzi.", I said. They nodded and I went though these huge double doors and when I entered the room was beautiful. The jacuzzi sat right in the floor and the floors and walls were marbel.

"This is nice.", I mumbled to myself and dropped my robe. I eased my way into the jacuzzi as the hot water soothed my skin. The steam in the room added to my relaxation and I laid my head back on one of the pillows on the side and I just relaxed.

I laid there until I felt someone watching me and I saw Pearl standing over me. "Pearl da fuck! You scared me.", I said. "I-I'm sorry, er- can I join you?", she asked me and I nodded.

She dropped her towel and for her to be skinny she had a nice shape. She eased her way into the water and there was this akward silence. I just admired Pearl's body and noticed how perky her boobs were.

I caught her gaze and saw her eyes roam my body. For some akward reason I was getting turned on and I think Pearl could sense it. She swam over to me and took her hand to reach up to my shoulder and massaged my neck and back.

"Mmm.", I moaned. She then kissed me and began to fiddle with my breast and nipples and I swear my clit jumped. We shared a long sloppy kiss and I knew this was wrong but I couldn't help myself.

"You're so beaufitul.", she whispered in between kisses and reached her other hand down to play with my clit. "Ohh fuuck.", I moaned and bit my lip. She now moved in front of me and rubbed my clit and pussy and I was speechless.

The hot water along with her fingers added to the sensation. Pearl then removed her fingers and scooted her pelvis closer to mine and rubbed her pussy on mine.

My mouth fell open as the sensation over took my body. Out hips moved in sync with each other and she placed her head in the crook of my neck and my hands were on her hips.

"Shiiit Prosper, you feel soo gooood.", Pearl moaned in my ear as our hips moved faster and we looked each other in the eyes.

"Shit.", I said as my head fell back and we came together. My body convulsed and hers shook as she laid on me.

I then pushed her off and instantly felt dirty. _What the fuck did I just do?_

**_ROYAL_**

I sat there in the mist of my niggas the whole crew with Tyga sitting next to me in my ear, all fun and games is over we need to get back to business cause if you fuck with my money your dead but first we need to set some shit up to make sure Trey ass is none the wiser.

"Ty the fuck is up my nigga" I say as I watch their faces searching for the fear I can smell it I hate that fucking smell and one of these nigga is pouring the smell out.

"Shit nigga I'm weeding them out one by one we'll find him and when we do he's dead" Ty says

"So back to business when you motherfuckers go out yall gotta be on your game keep your fucking eyes and ears open I can't leave this shit and do what I gotta do if you motherfuckers keep fucking up, I work too hard for you motherfuckers to fuck my shit up while I'm gone" I say get up and start walking thru them looking at them all wanting to know who is it I can taste the fear but who the fuck is it.

"That motherfucker Trey is not going to let up he think he got one up on us but he don't fuck him Ty switch the times we go out, change the fucking routes switch the drivers,cause there won't be another fuck up like this again I swear to fucking God that this shit won't happen again, I want that motherfucker dead, he wanna go toe to toe with me he'll lose I don't give a shit Mijo hit that motherfuckers crew so he'll know that his ass been hit, hit that shit hard that other crews will know not to fuck with our spot..Motherfuckers are going to start thinking we soft then what? They'll try to take what's fuck ours, first our spot, then our bitches, then our lives and I'll be damn if they come here again" I yell and stop walking and punch one of the guys in the face and he falls to the floor and I stand over him.

"CAUSE THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS CAN SMELL YOUR FUCKING FEAR, BEEN DOING THIS SHIT TOO FUCKING LONG TO HAVE FUCKING FEAR FOR THESE FUCKING BITCH ASS NIGGAS" I yell and go and sit back down.

"If I can smell it so can they" I say and take a sip of my look at the niggas I am so fucking ready to get out of here and spend some time with my queen, who should be enjoying her day away from the house, I'm so fucking horny that it's driving me crazy, I know what I said to Prosper but a nigga got needs.

"Ty you got this" I said

"Yea nigga I got you" Ty said and I got up and took the bottle of patron with me and walked out the office and went to the elevator and got on it and pushed the 3rd floor button and road to the floor and got off and walked to one of the rooms and pushed open the door with my foot and stood there and drank from the bottle and just watched as Kim comb her hair she see me and look up at me from the mirror and turn around and she can see the anger, the lust, in my eyes. It's a powerful aphrodisiac. She looks down to the floor and closes her eyes; I don't want her eyes closed. I want to see her nervousness, her pleading for what was about to happen. I walk into the room slamming the door shut behind me as I walk to her

"OPEN YOUR FUCKING EYES" I say I unzip my pants and pull my dick out and I lean her forward to take me into her mouth. She starts kissing and licking the tip, gradually sliding more and more of me between her lips until they touch the base of my dick. My head is filling the back of her mouth, push past her tonsils and into her throat. She press her tongue to the bottom of her mouth and reach out with it as hard as possible, I slide into her throat and she tries to fight as I start pounding my dick deeper in her throat making her gag. Not giving a fuck if she could breath, the more she would fight the harder it only makes me, I grab the back of her head and pound harder in her mouth until I cum all down her throat and then I back up and put my dick up and turn around and walk out the room closing the door behind me and I get on the elevator and push the button for my floor and ride it straight to my floor and get off and go straight to the room and stand there and my anger boils and I throw the patron bottle to the wall smashing it.

"FUCK!" I yell.


	23. Chapter 23

_**ROYAL**_

I was in the gym working out trying to keep my mind from wondering and trying not stress about stupid shit Tyga said he'll handle it that's my nigga so I trust him but fuck shit is getting fucked up but in a couple of days I'll be away from it all and just me and Prosper will be alone but I don't know how much shit I can take, her ass aint giving it up and fuck I got needs too, oh well.

"Royal" Mijo said and I looked towards him.

"What's up?" I said

"The niggas are here in the basement waiting" Mijo said and I put the weights down and grabbed my towel and wiped off and grabbed my shirt putting it on as I walked out of the room and got on the elevator and we rode down to the basement and I sat down and saw 2 big guys standing there one guy was black big as fuck and the other guy was white not as big but I could see that he wasn't scared by the other guys size.

"Let the games begin" I said and they went at it started fighting… It was ten minutes into it the white guy handling his business whipping ass.

"COME ON JAMES GET THAT NIGGA" Tyga yelled and chuckled at the site of Tyga nigga was too hyped After a while the fight was done and the white guy James won took that big nigga out I love a good fight, after that shit I left and went to the third floor and got off the elevator and walked to Kim's room where I pushed open the door and saw her laying there I knew she saw me but she closed her eyes tight and I walk in and closed the door behind me and walk to her bed and pulled off my clothes.

"I know you're awake, I can tell," I said. When she didn't respond I said, "Have it your way…" and grabbed her, turning her over roughly.

"What are you doing?" she asked irritably as I ripped away the bed sheet.

"Take that shit off and don't make me ask you twice" I said and she remove her clothes and laid on top of her, entering her with a single, brutal thrust.

"Get off me please!" she yelled trying to push me away but it was futile as the weight of my body pinned her down easily to the bed.

"You can't what about Prosper!" she protested, slapping her across the face, showing her I had control of the situation as I continued to thrust my hard dick in and out of her.

I grabbed her wrists and held them down to the bed, restraining her as I fucked her harder and deeper.

She couldn't breath as my heavy chest pressed against hers squashing her breasts against her ribcage, the muscles in her arms tightening as I held her wrists firmly over her head, biting her on the neck. I grunted every time I thrust into her, my balls slapping against her ass hard and fast as she wriggled beneath me.

Her pussy ached as she felt it stretch to accommodate my dick and she begged me to stop but I grabbed her neck choking her and silencing her protests.

Soon she surrendered, realizing that there was nothing she could do, and just lay there as I fucked her mercilessly. Pushing her legs open wider as I slammed into her.

But then her body betrayed her. Her pussy obviously enjoyed the attention of my stiff dick as I could feel it getting wetter and her clit began throbbing.

She felt that familiar feeling in her stomach as her orgasm took hold of her, wave after wave of pure pleasure coursing through her body. She tried to suppress her moans but I knew she was cumming.

"FUCK ME ROYAL, OH FUCK ME HARDER" She moans

"Take this fucking dick bitch, you like this shit" I said slapping her thighs; she came hard, crying out as her toes curled. I knew that I made her cum too as there was no way she could deny the intensity of her orgasm. Her soaking wet cunt spasming around my dick obviously sent me over the edge too I threw my head back and came inside her.

There was no foreplay, no sweet-nothings, and no soft touches just filthy, hard fucking.

When I rolled off of her, I was still hard and I grabbed her by her hair

"Suck on it" I said and slapped her and then forced my dick in her mouth and started to fuck her face hard making her gag.

"OOOHH SHHIIIT" she mumbled out and I pushed my dick more down her throat.

"Oh fuck yeah, fucking bitch like that fucking shit!" I said as I shoot my load down her throat.

"Royal, oh fuck" she moan and I pulled my dick from her mouth and fixed my clothes and I leaned down to her face.

"Breath a word of this to anybody and I'll fucking kill you, try me" I say and turn and leave the room.

**Prosper**

We got back which was a good thing to get out of the house but what happen with me and Pearl stayed on my mind as I enter the dining room where I saw Tyga and Keeis and Royal already sitting waiting for me. I walked to my seat and sat down. And looked at Royal and smiled and he smiled back.

"Hello the Queeney" Tyga said and I shot him a look that made him smile at me and I smiled back

"Hello trigger, I mean Tyga" I said and look at Royal who was somewhat smiling.

"How was your day?" he asked and looked at me I thought should I tell him what happen, would he be mad at me or her.

"It was good real relaxing" I said and he smiled and reached for my hand and kissed it and we started to eat and I kept feeling him looking at me but I didn't look up at him.

When I did he looked at Keeis and nodded his head soon I saw Keeis get up and leave the dining room after a while I notice that Royal was done eating and I looked at him and he was already staring at me with his elbows on the table one hand cupped over the other and he smiled at me and I smiled back finishing up my meal I saw him look at Tyga and nodded at him too and Tyga got up and left the dining room and it left me and him in there.

"So you had a good time today" he said and I looked at him and smiled

"Yea it was good to get out the house for a change" I said and he smiled and rubbed his face with his hands and put them back in the way they were. And bit down on his bottom lip and nodded his head and looked at me.

"So there's nothing that happened that you wanna tell me?" he asked my heart started beating a little fast.

"Uh no, no" I said as I watched his eyes glair at me.

"Remember this I got eyes everywhere! Finish your meal and they'll bring you down when you're done" he said and got up from the table and leaned down and kissed me on the neck and I watched him leave the dining room…

I had gotten done eating and Royal's body guard brought me down to the basement where I heard crying and I walked into the room and saw Keeis and Mijo holding Pearl and Trell was punching her in the face I started to run to her but stop when I heard Royal speak.

"What are you doing come sit down next to me" he said and I walked to him and sat down while everyone stood around and watched them assault her, I put my head down and tried to black out what I was hearing. I felt eyes on me and I looked saw Diamond staring at me then her eyes shifted to Royal then she looked away and I looked at him and he was staring at me. I couldn't take it anymore her cries and screams got to me and I stood up..

"STOP IT, STOP IT, I SAID STOP IT, YALL HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME I SAID STOP IT" I yelled and Trell stopped and looked at Royal and I looked at him too and he shook his head and Trell backed off and I looked towards Tyga who just shook his head at me.

"Sit down Prosper" Royal said as he watched me sit back down and his face harden as he stood up "I if recall right I said her right there, is MINE. No one touches her. If I find out any of you aren't doing it, it's your ass.

And I mean that fucking shit" Trell walks back in front of Pearl and punches her again "And it's been made known that this bitch here thought it was okay to touch what's **FUCKING MINE**" he walks in front of Pearl and she looks up at him, I saw her face badly beaten and swollen and bruise on it "And that's your ass" he walks to her and puts his hands around her throat tight and moves to her ear "You think you can fuck what's mines and live to tell the tale I don't think so bitch… Take her out back and KILL HER" he roared and they started to drag her out of the room she started to scream and beg Royal not too and I jumped up.

"NO, STOP, WAIT ROYAL PLEASE" I yell and the look he gave me his eyes were red and I sat back down.

"Let me make this clear AGAIN, Her right there, is **MINE.** No one touches her, no one disrespects her and every time you see her you better greet her. If I find out any of you aren't doing it, it's your ass.", he said And turn around and walked out of the basement with Tyga walking behind him I sat there as Diamond walked to me and I looked up at her.

"How did he find out?" I asked and I saw her look away that's when I knew she had told him…


	24. Chapter 24

_**Royal**_

I walked to my office and sat down and looked at Tyga who was just standing there.

"What you want us to do with Pearl" he asked and I thought for a minute.

"Lock her down Prosper don't want her dead, I gotta respect that shit somewhat I guess but fuck I'm going to be gone for a little while so you handle this shit while I'm gone" I say

"Ight I got you" he said and turned around and left the room I sat there for about 10 minute alone and rubbed my hands around my face went I heard a glass smash over my shoulder and I looked at it then at the door and saw Prosper standing there heated.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" I yelled

"You tell me what the fuck was that down there? I see your still into beating woman" she yelled and I got up and walked to her.

"First you need to calm down, with that shit" I said and she pushed me

"NO how could you, I mean it was a mistake but you didn't have to do that shit there" she said

"Do what shit?" I asked looking at her

"Kill her, I mean why would you?" she asked

"Your mine and nobody got the right to put their fucking hands on you NO FUCKING BODY no nigga or a fucking bitch either" I roared in her face and she pushed me again and I charge at her backing her up against the wall pressing my body against hers.

"Listen to me she's not dead I didn't kill her you said stop and I stopped whatever my Queen wants I do it" I kissed her on her neck a few times "And why would I want someone touching what's mine YOUR MINE, my Queen no one else's" I slowly rubbed my hands up and down her waist and she let out a soft moan and turned her head towards me and we made eye contact and I pressed my lips to hers sliding my tongue in her mouth as her arms snaked around my neck and I picked her up wrapping her legs around my waist pushing her up against the wall, We kissed like this for about 5 minutes. "I don't want no one else touching you, got that" I said

"Yes My King" she said and kissed me and I let her down.

"Okay My Queen well go busy yourself I got a meeting in a few minutes" I said as I watched her walk out my office, looking at her ass biting my bottom lip Fuck I gotta get out of here.


	25. Chapter 25

**_TYGA_**

_I stood there holding Prosper back and looking down at Diamond 's body as Mijo, Keeis and Hood came running towards us guns out and they stopped at looked at Diamond too then we all looked at Prosper who was looking down at Diamond and I won't lie I thought I saw a small little smile on her face. I took my gun from her and she finally looked at me._

_"P?" I said letting her go._

_"I guess gun training paid off huh, I'm going to go lay down take care of this please" she says and turns around and walks away._

_"THE FUCK?" Mijo yelled and started to laugh hard as hell making all of us chuckle._

_"Shit nigga I don't know what the fuck just happen let's get this shit up and get to this fucking meeting" I said_

_"Yea but still where the fuck did that come from these bitches need to chill before she kills them all" Hood says and we all laugh. After we finally got done I went up to Royal's office along with Hood, Trell, Keeis and Mijo we was all sitting down._

_"What took yall so fucking long we do got other shit to do you know." Royal said _

_"Diamond is dead" I said and Royal looked at me._

_"The fuck how I just saw her ass how the fuck can she be dead?" he asked looking at us._

_"Prosper shot her, I walked in on her kicking the shit out of her when I pulled her ass off of her she grabbed my gun and shot her ass twice" I said and Royal smiled and shrugged his shoulders._

_"Well 2 words can tell how I feel ANY WAY" he said and we all laughed "So everything is set right I shouldn't be gone for no more then I say 4 to 5 days no fuck ups or hiccups or slip ups yall my niggas yall the one I trust I'll check in to see what's going on but for the most part it's on you Tyga while I'm gone. So get the cars ready take Prosper shopping then it's all on you"_

_"Okay" I say and we all get up and leave the office._

_After we was in the SUV we must have drove for at least 2 hours til we got to a mall that Royal felt was safe enough for him and Prosper to shop in. After going in I went with Prosper while Royal went his own way._

**_PROSPER_**

_I was looking thru the clothes trying to find what I liked and I had a few things that Jewel was carrying for me._

_"I'm going to try this on be right back" I say and go and try it on after about 20 or 30 minutes in the store we finally leave and we walk to the store that Royal is. I was stand there looking around when I saw who I thought was my Mom but was blocked by one of Royal's bodyguard and I moved up some and searched again then it was true it was my Mom and my Aunt, I wanted to run to her and hug her and tell her to take me away from here. I looked I guess longer then I should have when I turned my head Tyga looked at me then at what he thought I was staring at._

_"What was you just looking at?" Tyga asked think fast._

_"That shoe store over there I was trying to see what type of shoes they had, I wanna go there, Royal is taking forever" I said and he looked and there was a shoe store there and he looked back at me._

_"I need to check with Royal first" Tyga said_

_"I'm the Queen you do what I say and I'm going over there with or without you Tyga" I say and give him a smile and he nods and he tells the bodyguard where we was going and we walk to the shoe store and me and jewel walk in and start looking around her ore so the shoe me around the store I knew I saw them walk in here and I was looking and when I finally saw then sitting trying on shoes I looked at Jewel and I looked towards the door and then back at them and I move to the side._

_"Prosper! Prosper" my Mom said getting and I looked at her but I was soon jerked by the by Jewel._

_"Come on, come on" she said and pulled me towards the door knocking over shoes on our way out and Tyga turned to us._

_"The fuck is going on?" Tyga asked_

_"That lady in there called her name" she said and Tyga looked back then at me and I was looking at the woman who was trying to get to the door fast enough but Tyga pulled me along and right out the front door to the waiting SUV._

_"You better not say a word" Tyga said getting in the front seat and driving off and I laid in the back seat and cried it was my Mom I was so close to freedom it was my mommy._

_We rode around for about 5 minutes then came back and picked up Royal who was clearly pissed as I was sitting in the middle of him and Tyga I had my head down and all I could think about was seeing my family and how my Mom must feel to know I'm alive. We rode about another hour or so when we arrived to a air strip._

_"Come on get out" Royal said and I scooted out and walked behind him as he ushered me on the private jet and he spoke to Tyga as our bags was brought on the jet I took my seat next to the window shortly Royal was on the jet with me followed by his 2 bodyguards and we was off Royal came and sat down next to me._

_"Cheer up" he said and I looked at him_

_"I know you know I saw my Mom" I said _

_"Prosper" he said He took a deep breath and ran a hand over his face, through his curls. He looked at me, and smiled. I was disheveled, my face flushed and my eyes still weld with tears. He reached out and took my hand. I seemed unsure, even as he smoothed his thumb over my knuckles. _

_"Royal," I asked, "What happens now?" He looked up, and pulled me to him. _

_"Anything," he whispered, just as his lips descended down to mine._


End file.
